Road to Glory
by Epicone22
Summary: Join men and women on their quest through the indys on their way to the top. Watch them as they grow up, get into fights, deal with romance and other drama. (OC Apps CLOSED)
1. App

Summary: Many people want to be wrestlers and very few go through with it. These selected men and women decided that they would. Join these men and women as they chase their dream and try to rise through the indys and make it onto the big stage. Who will succeed? Who will fail? Find out on this epic journey.

**Note:** This fic will feature a lot of indy companies at first. Remember you're starting from the bottom, so WWE, TNA and NJPW will be way down the line. Also I'm not pairing anyone up with superstars or divas yet. I will pair OC's together at some point, but not all of them. There will be adult content like sex and stuff and not every chapter will have your OC. I want both men and women. To sign up, fill out this app in the review section

Ring Name:

Real Name:

Date of Birth:

Billed From:

Real Hometown:

Gender:

Body Appearance (pictures allowed):

Ring Attire:

Height &amp; Weight:

Personality:

Backstory:

Gimmick:

Theme Music:

Wrestling style:

Finishers (Up to three):

Family:

Extra Information:

**Example done by the first OC (Asheel's OC)**

Real Name: Jasper Russo

Date of Birth: 10/13/1993 (Age: 22)

Billed From: The streets of Los Angeles

Real Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Handsome man. semi-long Dark jet black hair. He has a muscular build but it isn't really noticeable. Dark green eyes. He is fair skinned and has a six pack.

Ring Attire: He wrestles in Jeans, a wife beater and a Hoodie.

Height &amp; Weight: 6'2, 236 pounds

Personality: A lone wolf by heart. Grew up with nothing and turned it into something. He's not really that humble. He kicks peoples asses. He tends to be humorous among exchanges, insulting everyone. He's also a loose cannon. If your enemies with him, you better watch your back, because he'll come out of nowhere. He not anyones friend. He has a chip on a shoulder and sweats edgy and dangerous. It's him against the world in his eyes and he DEMANDS a win against it

Backstory:

Jasper has been raised by wolves (Or atleast he claims). His childhood was pretty depressing. His parents were teenagers when he was born. Jasper was given to an orphanage. No one ever adopted Jasper. He made friends with other Orphans, but they always left him to be with new families. Jasperwas an outsider at school. He kept to himself and never was much of a talked. By third grade he was pulled out and home schooled by a caretaker in his Orphanage. He bonded with her over the years as she kept giving him hope. At the age of 11, she died. Jasper became a problem and by the age of 13, he got up and left the Orphanage. He got involved with gangs and became a dealer. After a short stint in juvenile hall , Jasper tried to pursue a a street fighting career. It worked out well for him, but he walked away after a lost fight. He then decided to pursue wrestling. He got some training at a dingy warehouse and at the age of 22, he was unleashed on the world of Wrestling. He's

Gimmick: Lone Wolf

Theme Music: Anthem of the Lonely by nine lashes

Wrestling style: All rounder

Finishers: Wolf bite (Firemans Carry DDT), Plunge 2 darkness (Pedigree), End of days (Crossface)

Family: None known

Extra: nope

**After all OC's are chosen, I will ask you all about how you feel about the chosen OC's**


	2. Accepted so far

**Apps are still open, but the following people have been accepted. Also I could use a couple more Male OC's**

Real Name: Jasper Russo

Date of Birth: 10/13/1993 (Age: 22)

Billed From: The streets of Los Angeles

Real Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Handsome man. semi-long Dark jet black hair. He has a muscular build but it isn't really noticeable. Dark green eyes. He is fair skinned and has a six pack.

Ring Attire: He wrestles in Jeans, a wife beater and a Hoodie.

Height &amp; Weight: 6'2, 236 pounds

Personality: A lone wolf by heart. Grew up with nothing and turned it into something. He's not really that humble. He kicks peoples asses. He tends to be humorous among exchanges, insulting everyone. He's also a loose cannon. If your enemies with him, you better watch your back, because he'll come out of nowhere. He not anyones friend. He has a chip on a shoulder and sweats edgy and dangerous. It's him against the world in his eyes and he DEMANDS a win against it

Backstory:

Jasper has been raised by wolves (Or atleast he claims). His childhood was pretty depressing. His parents were teenagers when he was born. Jasper was given to an orphanage. No one ever adopted Jasper. He made friends with other Orphans, but they always left him to be with new families. Jasperwas an outsider at school. He kept to himself and never was much of a talked. By third grade he was pulled out and home schooled by a caretaker in his Orphanage. He bonded with her over the years as she kept giving him hope. At the age of 11, she died. Jasper became a problem and by the age of 13, he got up and left the Orphanage. He got involved with gangs and became a dealer. After a short stint in juvenile hall , Jasper tried to pursue a a street fighting career. It worked out well for him, but he walked away after a lost fight. He then decided to pursue wrestling. He got some training at a dingy warehouse and at the age of 22, he was unleashed on the world of Wrestling. He's

Gimmick: Lone Wolf

Theme Music: Anthem of the Lonely by nine lashes

Wrestling style: All rounder

Finishers: Wolf bite (Firemans Carry DDT), Plunge 2 darkness (Pedigree), End of days (Crossface)

Family: None known

Extra: nope

* * *

Ring Name: Orion Slayde

Real Name: Kevin Donohue

Date of Birth: 23rd of October, 1993

Billed From: Chelsea, Massachusetts

Real Hometown: Chelsea, Massachusetts

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Think Randy Orton. Short buzzcut, beard at times, gray eyes and a koi fish turning into a dragon tattoo on his back. Strong but lean. Can move around the ring well and strike with force.

Ring Attire: Basic ring attire. Tights, wrist tape, elbow and knee pads and calf length boots. Color scheme is black, dark green and silver.

Height &amp; Weight: 6' 4" &amp; 247 lbs

Personality: Cool as Kevin. Kind of guy you want as a best friend or as a loved one. There for you through thick and thin.

As Orion he is known to be a lone wolf, tags with people rarely but can work well with anyone. He can be known to wrestle for lengthy periods of time and take a lot of damage before tapping or being pinned.

Backstory: Simple kid who loved wrestling and quit high school at 16 to become a full time wrestler. Trained for 3 years with various wrestlers to build endurance and learn to take as well as deal great damage. Has been wrestling on and off for 2 years and now wants a shot at the big time.

Gimmick: None, really. He's just one tough s.o.b. like Davey Richards for instance. Can really push himself and those he faces to the extreme. Will come in handy when doing matches that are lengthy like Hell in a Cell, Ironman matches, etc.

Theme Music: Through Blood and Dirt and Bone by Trivium

Wrestling style: Technical wrestler with some highflying moves here and there. Like dropkicks and a moonsault at most.

Finishers (Up to three): Downfall (Double Hammerlock Piledriver)

Family: Mother and younger sister he usually gets tickets to since she likes wrestling herself and likes to see her big brother wrestle.

Extra Information: Not really.

* * *

Ring Name: Lexis V.

Real Name: Alexandria Edwards

Date of Birth: 2/21/1995 (20 years old )

Billed From:Yonkers , New York

Real Hometown: Philadelphia,pennsylvania

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): She is based off of Cassie Steele . Light carmel skin , long black hair with bangs , deep dark brown eyes , gorgous dimples and a petite body .

Ring Attire: Black triangle bikini styled top , Ripped up black tights , Black kickpads over White combat boots

Height &amp; Weight:5 ' 2 , 110 pounds

Personality: She's a wild child , she does what she wants and does not worry about it at all . She's really silly always trying to make someone laugh . She's pretty much just a girl who wants to have fun .

Backstory: Lexis is the girl who came from nothing , that wants to accomplish it all . When she was around 12 she went to her first wrestling show &amp; fell in love with it . She trained herself basically off of videos until she was 18 when she signed up for a real wrestling school . She did gymnastics &amp; was a flyer on her cheer squad which helped her decid highflying was her thing .

Gimmick: Anti-Hero or Hardcore Diva

Theme Music: Games - Cassie Steele

Wrestling style: Hardcore/Highflyer

Finishers (Up to three): Shining Wizard , Split legged moonsault (Love Lex) , Tornado DDT (Yonkers)

Family:She has a twin sister named Katarina , and there mom &amp; dad .

Extra Information: none that I can think of .

* * *

Ring Name: Zahra Rush

Real Name: Zahra Rush

Date of Birth: 11/03/1996 (Age 19 11th march)

Billed From: Alberta, Canada

Real Hometown: London, UK

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Same skin tone and complexion as AJ Lee. Long straight black hair with full bangs/fringe. brown eyes

Ring Attire: Black crop top with black combat boots and black shorts. Her entrance attire includes a blue checkered/lumberjack shirt.

Height &amp; Weight: 5-5" 105 lbs (I adjusted the weight)

Personality: She is very quiet and can seem kind of distant and cold at first but once you get to know her she is very friendly. She has a short temper and can be a bit of a crybaby.

Backstory: Zahra was born in London, UK with her 3 older brothers. When she was younger they used to watch wrestling all the time and she soon fell in love with it. She then decided to start training to achieve her dream of being a wrestler.

Gimmick: Doesn't have one yet (fan favorite maybe?)

Theme Music: Whatever by Our Lady Peace

Wrestling style: Submissionist

Finishers (Up to three): Sharpshooter, Crossface, Diving Headbutt

Family: N/A

Extra Information: She is good friends with Wade Barret(Bad News Barret)

* * *

Ring Name: Raven.

Real Name: Alexandra (Alex) Flint.

Date of Birth: 17th of September, 1993.

Billed from: Sydney, New South Wales.

Real Hometown: Perth, WA. (Western Australia.)

Gender: Female.

Body appearance: Alex is short, standing at five feet two inches. She has an athletic, slightly muscular build. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has almond, shaped, ice blue eyes. Her hair is light blonde, and falls to her elbows. She often curls the ends.

Ring Attire: In the ring, Alex wears a pair of tight fitting black shorts. She also wears a loose, hot pink top that has large black letters that spell "Raven." The bottom of the top is torn into shreds, and stops completely just below her belly button.

Personality: As herself, Alex is quite friendly, humorous, and definitely a tomboy. As Raven, she kicks it up a notch, and is very bubbly, outgoing and friendly. She portrays a sweet, innocent young woman; until she gets into the ring. Raven is known for her rapid, vicious attacks. She often insults the other competitor in the ring, in a happy sing-song voice, complete with a smile. As soon as the match is over, she's happy and bubbly again, completely innocently skipping out of the ring.

Backstory: Alex was born in Perth, into a family with four older brothers (and later one younger.) Alex trained with her dad to learn self defence, which later escalated into wrestling. As soon as she was old enough, Alex moved to America to pursue a career in professional wrestling.

Gimmick: Sweet outside the ring, vicious inside.

Theme music: Black Widow- Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora (Instrumental.)

Wrestling style: All rounder.

Finisher: Raven lock ( Octopus hold.), Down South (Cradle DDT)

Family: Her parents and five brothers.

Extra: None.

* * *

Ring Name: Tori

Real Name: Tori Lake

Date of Birth: 3/18/1996 Age: 19

Billed From: Chicago

Real Hometown: Chicago

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Curvy body, grey eyes, long auburn hair, tattoo of a heart on her neck

Ring Attire: Gold leotard and gold and white boots

Height &amp; Weight: 5'7 135lbs.

Personality: Bitch, Rude, Sarcastic, Narcissist, Rarely emotional

Backstory: Tori Lake had a rough childhood. Her dad left her mom to marry another woman. Tori lived with her dad and his new wife until she turned 11, when he left again to remarry. This time Tori stayed with Sarah, her stepmother. Because she didnt leave with him, Tori and her dad don't get along anymore. Tori was in an abusive relationship up until last year, when her trainer noticed bruises that weren't from the ring. She still struggles to trust many people.

Gimmick: The pretty, sweet, kind looking girl who fights and has a sharp tongue.

Theme Music: Taking You Down by Egypt Central

Wrestling style: Technical &amp; Hardcore- Systematically wears her opponents down with slams or holds and targeting one body part.

Finishers (Up to three): Spinning Heel Kick, Tornado DDT

Family: None

Extra Information: None

**Note: To everyone who's been accepted, can you send me how your OC feels about the other OC's? It'll help me. Once again apps are still open for men and women**


	3. When Jasper met Zahra

**Jasper Cage's POV**

It was 8:30 AM when my alarm rang. I let a groan as my face is buried into my now warm pillow after sleeping on it. The alarm was annoying me. I was about to reach over and throw it outside my window and onto the streets of Los Angeles. But I was lazy as all hell. I turned my head to the alarm and then smacked it off my nightstand like I was an abusive boyfriend. That definitely turned the alarm off. I pushed myself up and sat up on my knees while on my bed. I gently rubbed my eyes, before I got off my bed and stood up. I was wearing a wifebeater and some blue plaid boxers. I scratched my face as I picked up my phone. I got a text message.

"What the fuck could this be?" I questioned, before clicking on the app

_From: Vic Luna_

_To: Jasper Cage_

_Hey Jasper. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. I own Insane Wrestling League. It's this very small promotion in California. We need some wrestlers for our show tonight. I'm offering you 100 dollars to show up and wrestle for me. I know it isn't much, but Joey Ryan of PWG fame will be there and you could possibly get a PWG appearance if you do good tonight?_

A hundred dollars is a pretty shitty paycheck, but Joey Ryan is a big name and one of the founders of PWG. If I can make it to a PWG show, then new doors will open for me.

_From: Jasper Cage_

_To: Chino_

_Yeah, I'll work for you tonight._

I then dropped my phone on my bed and decided to get ready. I brushed my teeth, took my shower and changed into a new set of clothes. I decided to rock 'A day to Remember' T-Shirt, Black skinny jeans with a black and gray cloth belt. I put on my Vans and black and grey striped jacket and looked in a mirror.

"Let's do this shit." I said to myself, before picking up my phone and walking out of my room to make breakfast. And when I say breakfast, I mean Chinese food from last night. I opened the leftover box of chow mein and began to stuff noodles down my throat when my text tone rang.

_From: Vic Luna_

_To: Jasper Cage_

_Excellent. We're working a show in Chino tonight at the Hotel on fifth street. The show starts at 7 PM, but I want you to be there by 4 PM. Also I need you to pick up a girl from the airport for me on your way up here. Her name is Zahra Rush. She's booked for some appearances in NWA territories, but I convinced her to work for me._

"I have to carpool?" I said with a groan. "She better have a nice set of tits."

At 2:50 PM, I grabbed my bag. Which consist of gear, my phone, headphones and a couple extra clothes before opening the door of my apartment only to see a little girl stand in front of me. She's a little asian girl. She's seven years old and has long black hair. Her face is slightly red. Maybe she's embarrassed or something. Most people would find her adorable. But I know her, so I'm resistant to.

"Emilee, go to your apartment." I said bluntly, not wanting to deal with her

"Are you going to wrestle?" She has as she put both arms behind her back.

"Yes. Now run along before your mom get's worried." I said looking down at her deep brown eyes. She looks like freaking Bambi right now.

"But, I want to go with you." She replied

I sighed and patted her on the head.

"Maybe next time kid." I said, before walking toward the elevator. Translation: No chance in hell kid.

I made my down to the lobby of my apartment building and walked out to where my truck was. It was a white 2007 Chevrolet Silverado. I hopped in and drove my way to the airport. I waited inside the airport for about an hour. Where the hell is this Zahra chick? In fact, what does she even look like.

I groaned realizing that I have no clue what the women I'm supposed to pick up looks like.

"Dammit." I quietly said before I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw this woman with a few suitcases. She was wearing a blue checkered shirt that was unbuttoned. A black top that reached the waistband of her pants reached it. She was wearing black skinny jeans and converse. Her long black hair went way past her shoulders and I noticed that she had bangs. She was around 5'5 in height with is up to my shoulders in height. My dark brown eyes met hers as we made eye contact. She seemed a bit nervous for some reason as I buried my hands into my jackets pockets.

"Are you my chauffeur?" She quietly asked, in a slightly cute british accent

"I'm no ones chauffeur." I replied, albeit venomous because I didn't like her comparing me to a chauffeur. "I'm a wrestler and I'm here to give you a ride because the promoter asked me to."

**Zahra's POV**

I was taken aback by the way this guy snapped at me. All I did was ask him a question. These American's are rude.

"Follow." He commanded. What a jerk. I quickly picked up my bags and followed her out of the airport. He was walking a little too fast for my liking, as if he was in a rush. This meant that I had to chase him. Then I saw what we were riding in the second we stopped.

"This isn't the limo I was expecting." I said outloud. He turned his towards me as if I was an idiot. He clicked a button on his key chain to unlock his car

"You're a indy wrestler." He said, "And tonight you're working for a super small indy promotion in front of probably fifty fans. You're not getting star treatment just because you're from the UK."

It sounded like this guy was trying to put me in my place or something. This guy is a total D-Bag. We always say bad things about Americans and stereotype them as rude. This guy isn't helping fight those stereotypes at all. He got in his truck and slammed the door shut. At this point, I'm regretting getting a thirty day VISA to compete here. I got in the passenger seat and put my bags in the back seat where his stuff his. I put my seatbelt on as he began driving out of the airport. The ride was a little quiet. It was awkward to be honest. I'm not the girl who likes to open up right away and this guy wasn't making it easy for to talk.

"So you're from the UK?" He randomly asked, trying to break the silence

"London to be exact." I replied. His voice seemed calmer and almost soothing to me. "I'm going to be working here for a month."

"Is the scene in the UK weak or something." He asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"No, I just want to expand my brand." I said. "So, what hotel am I staying at for the month?"

"What hotel did you get reservations for?" He asked back

I was confused. Wasn't the people who booked me supposed to do that for me.

"Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" He asked, before sighing. "You didn't reserve a hotel room did you?"

"No." I said, putting my head down. "The NWA was supposed to do it."

"They're not a big indy. They aren't even going to pay your flight, let alone rent you a hotel room for a month." He explained and then my jaw dropped.

"That plane ticket wasn't covered for?" I said, before squealing like a little girl and kicking the glove department out of frustration. I have no place to live and now I won't make a profit because that plane ticket was worth at least two nights of what I'm being paid for my NWA appearances.

"Calm down." He said, clearly not happy that I kicked his truck. "That shit cost money."

I slouched down my seat and crossed my arms while pouting. "I hate this country."

"Don't blame America for your piss poor management and thinking ability." He said, insulting me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, having enough of his voice. "I already have enough problems and I don't need to be criticized by someone like you."

"Someone like me? Do you even know my name?" He asked

I stayed silent, because I don't

"Do you know where I grew up?" He asked

I stayed silent.

"Do you know what I like to do?" He asked

I stayed silent again

"You don't know a damn thing about me, yet you think you know what I'm like. You don't know the places I've been. The people I've met. You don't know anything." He said. His words sent a chill down my spine. I shivered as I felt the coldness of his words. I turned my head to peer outside the window. I was defeated and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. Minutes passed as the two of us stayed silent. It's been about twenty minutes and I finally turned my head where I saw him still driving. His eyes were straight ahead. I know I didn't like this guy and he is kind of a jerk, but I haven't really been very nice to him with my personal drama. Plus we did have a nice small conversation before all of that happened. I decided to try and mend fences

"So, what is your name?" I asked

"Jasper….Jasper Cage." He said, not even looking at me. I couldn't get a read on how he felt right now.

"That's a pretty name." I replied

"Thanks, my mommy chose it for me." He said with a slight grin forming on his face. I let out a slight giggle, finding the joke a little funny. The tension in the car doesn't seem as thick as it did a little bit ago.

"My name is Zahra Rush." I said, formally introducing myself with a small smile.

"I know who you are. You're the chick who thought a indy company would cover everything while she's in America." He said with a slight chuckle. My smile went away and I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him in joking fashion. This is going well. He's starting to be less of a douche and more of a good person.

He looked over at me and looked at my facial expression, before facing forward again.

"Nice bitch face." Jasper said before poking my right cheek with his index finger.

"Bitchface?" I questioned, not understanding

"It's something all women have." Jasper said as he stopped for a red light and turned his head to face me. "It means something bad is about to happen to the guy."

"Oh." I said with a slight smile. "I guess you're in trouble then."

"This coming from the person who has no place to stay." Jasper shot back jokingly. I laughed, before realizing that he was completely right.

"I am screwed." I outright said

"Do you really have no place to stay?" Jasper asked

"Yes." I said, the more he spoke about it, the more I got nervous

"You can stay with me." Jasper said, as eyes grew wide

"What?" I said in disbelief "But I'm a complete stranger."

"I could use some company, besides, someone needs to clean my living room." Jasper said

"So you're using me." I joked

"Welcome to America." Jasper replied before gently patting my shoulders. The red light turned green and he drove off to the show

**Next chapter: Jasper and Zahra arrive at the show where they meet their opponents for the show. Will they impress in their matches or not? Alexandra Flint, Tori Lake and Orion Slayde are also debuting next chapter. Plus, how is Zahra and Jasper under one roof going to work out?**

Newly accepted OC's (Please send how your OC's would react to these guys and owners of these guys, send in how they'd react to the other OC's as well. Thank you)

Ring Name: Kailene Starr

Real Name: Kailene Michaels

Birth Date: 1/13/1993 (22)

Billed From: Parts Unknown

Real Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Gender: Female

Body Appearance: Messy dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. She usually dyes streaks in her hair that range from dark blue, dark purple and silver. She has a medium muscular build

Ring Attire: A t-shirt that shows the galaxy and black cargo pants that have the milky way shown down the sides of the legs. She wears black combat boots. She has a leather jacket she wears when she enters. The jacket will have stars that correspond with the colors in her hair.

Height and weight: 5'4 and 130 lbs

Personality: Kailene is a quiet individual who can be a great friend when you get to know her. She doesn't trust easily as a result of her past, but you have to earn her trust. If you lose it, you might not ever get it back. She's a loner, but will fight for what's right and defend her friends. She mocks her enemies and is insanely outspoken and rebellious.

Backstory: She grew up as the daughter of a drug addict and an alcoholic. Wrestling was her only solace. Her father would beat her so she trained every day in order to fight back. Her father started to beat her bloody one day, but she fought back long enough to escape. She stayed at a local shelter and worked and trained in order to become a wrestler.

Gimmick: The hardcore brawler. She doesn't shy away from matches meant for guys. She'll fight men and women. She uses weapons and isn't afraid to bleed. It just drives her more if she does. She will be epic at street fight and steel cage matches as well as any hardcore fights.

Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown

Wrestling style: Hardcore, brawler, and high flyer as well as submissions

Finishers: Starlight Extinction (Modified Lifting Reverse STO), Stardust Revolution (Frankensteiner), Nova Driver (Inverted Death Valley Driver), Blackhole Blackout (spinning brainbuster)

Submissions: Draco's Fangs (Grounded Dragon Sleeper), Chains of Andromeda (Inverted Indian Death Lock), Nova Lock (Texas Cloverleaf)

Family: Mother and Father (whereabouts unknown)

Ring Name: Kara Olvera

Real Name: Marisa Lopez

Date of Birth: 1/16/1987 (28 years old)

Billed From: Pasadena, Texas

Real Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): She is Latina with light brown eyes and long, straight black hair with chocolate brown highlights on the ends. Her skin complexion is the same as Brie Bella's and she has a thin body build

Ring Attire: Blue halter vest top which stops a bit above her belly button and black ripped shorts with a silver studded belt, white and blue stripe knee high socks (the kind with the 3 stripes across the top) and black converse boots with blue shoe laces (Sometimes she wears glasses to the ring)

Height &amp; Weight: 5' 7" 114lbs

Personality: Olivia is bright, spunky and lively in and out of the ring. She enjoys friendly competition and creating memorable matches. While she is a nice person and likes to help others if crossed, she will make it her duty to make that person's life a living hell

Backstory: Grew up in a loving home with her mother, father and two older brothers. After she graduated from high school, Marisa entered into art school but quickly put it on hold to train and pursue her childhood dream of becoming a wrestler

Gimmick: Hot Nerd- Marisa grew up playing video games, reading comics and drawing which gives her sort of a tomboy edge and even tho she's an adult now she still loves these things

Theme Music: Circus- Britney Spears

Wrestling Style: Submissionist

Finishers (Up to three): Stretch plum (K.O.) Double knee backbreaker(Finishing Touch) Koji Clutch(Kara Clutch)

Family: Parents and two older brothers

Ring Name: Angelina Matthews

Real Name: Adrienne Collins

Date of Birth: 4th of April, 1991 Age: 24

Billed From: Jackson, Mississippi

Real Hometown: Jackson, Mississippi

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Wavy ombre black and blonde hair that's about hip length. She has beautiful bronze skin and dark brown eyes. She has a petite body which is a little bit curvy like an hourglass. She is has a cute little mole under her left eye and she is African-American

Ring Attire: a form fitting black criss cross crop top which shows a bit a cleavage, black cut out high waisted leggings with a gold chain belt and black and gold boots or high top sneakers. She comes out wearing a hooded jacket sort like Layla's

Height &amp; Weight: 5'4", 109lbs

Personality: She's a bit of a party girl and loves alcohol, but she's real down to earth and easy to get along with. In the ring she is really fast, aggressive and a real firecracker. She will even come up with devious ideas, such as instigating fights between other divas and superstars for her own enjoyment. If she loses a match, she will take her anger out on her opponent or the referee and beat them up. If she wins, she will celebrate with a little victory dance. From time to time she will challenge the other divas and superstars to a dance off just for fun.

Backstory: Her mother was a former hip hop dancer turned professional wrestler before she settled down and got married. When Adrienne was a pre-teen, her mother began training her in dance while passing along her wrestling skills and knowledge to Adrienne and the rest of her siblings. Adrienne decided to follow in her Mother's footsteps by becoming a hip hop dancer and now she's hoping to have a successful and bright future with her wrestling career

Gimmick: The Hip-Hop Princess/Puppet Master

Theme Music: Worth It- Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink

Wrestling Style: All rounder but she relies mostly on technical moves or her speed and agility around the ring

Finishers (Up to three): Scissors Kick (Hip-Hopera), Springboard bulldog (Breakdance), Handstand split legdrop (Dance Craze)

Family: Both parents and 5 younger siblings; (3 brothers and two sisters)

Extra Information: She has her own music/dance group called the Hip-Hoperas that she still performs with along with her sister and two of her friends from high school.

Ring Name: Keith Banks

Real Name: Kyle Carter Jr.

Date of Birth: 1/18/90 (Age 25)

Billed From: Death Valley, California

Real Hometown: San Jose , California

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Build like Randy Orton . Long dark hair similar to Roman Reigns , Green eyes , Light Caramel complexion . Tattoos of skulls down both his arms . On his fingers he has X's

Ring Attire: Black tights with White X's going down the side , White Wrestling boots with Black laces

Height &amp; Weight:6 " 4 , 220 pounds

Personality:He's completely full of his self . He will flirt with just about every girl . He's manipulative and very intelligent . He can be a cool &amp; fun guy but only when he really feels like it .

Backstory: A former football player turned wrestler . He was the star quarterback for his high school and instead of going to college and pursuing football he chose to follow his secret dream of becoming a wrestler . He trained at the School of hard knocks from 19 years old to 23 before stepping onto the indie scene

Gimmick: The Ladies Man , or The Psycho

Theme Music: Yonkers - Tyler , The Creator

Wrestling style: Technical/Brawler

Finishers (Up to three): Explorer Suplex (KeithPlex), Spear ,

Family: Huge family . He's got 6 brothers 3 sisters . He's closest to his Baby Sister (17) Rebekah ( She sometimes manages him )


	4. Welcome to America, Zahra

**Kevin Donohue POV**

Here I am. Chilling like villain backstage at this small indy companies show. I was sitting on a steel chair as time seemed to pass. My hands were on the back of my head acting like a pillow. My legs were straight as my feet rested on the steel chair that was also set up in front of me. My opponent hadn't arrived yet but it was cool. He probably had something important to do. I heard the door to the room open. I turned my head to see who came in. It was my opponent, Jasper Cage. He seemed to have brought a girl with him. She seemed cute, but a little surprised. She's clearly a first timer. I got off my chair and walked over to them.

"Hey, you must be Jasper." I greet while extending my hand. He didn't shake.

"Who are you?" Jasper quickly replied. He seemed a little uneasy as he made eye contact with me.

"Don't worry man. I'm just your opponent tonight. My names Kevin Donohue. Indy wrestling fans know me as Orion Slayde." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Never heard of you." Jasper said, completely deadpanning me. This guy has a sharp tongue and I should probably take note of that.

"Anyways, what's up?" I casually asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Other than having to pick up the UK's least prepared women and finding out that I'm wrestling Vince McMahon's wet dream, absolutely nothing important has happened." Jasper replied as I noticed the girl, who I assume is the UK chick and his girlfriend, look around the locker room.

"Are you trying to find something?" I asked her.

She quickly looked up at me. She seemed a bit timid as she got close to Jasper who was looking down on her.

"I was wondering where the women change for their matches." She asked in a thick accent

"This is where you change." Jasper quickly replied. The girl looks up at Jasper a little confused. "Zahra, how many shows have you wrestled?"

"Only a few." Zahra states, clearly confused on why Jasper asked that.

"Sometimes, men and women have to share a room and change, because the promotion is too small." Jasper explained

"That's not right." Zahra ranted. "I don't want to see any of you men in your underwear or worse...Naked."

She shuddered at the thought, but she also said that a little bit too loud and suddenly the men in the room looked our way. The room was filled with greasy fat men past the age of being a young wrestler and a bunch of scrawny people. They clearly weren't happy with the comment that was unintentionally aimed at their looks.

"She's just joking." I quickly said, trying to save her from being yelled at.

"N-" Was all Zahra could say, before Jasper put his hand over her mouth. I guess he didn't want to fight a bunch of guys to protect his girlfriend. Luckily the guys went back to doing what they were previously doing.

"You need to be careful about what you say in a locker room. You can offend anyone and start a problem." I warned her. She nodded.

"So about our match." Jasper brought up

"We have full control, but we have to keep it under fifteen minutes since we're towards the end of the card." I explained

"I think I could come up with something good." Jasper said in a way that made it seem like he didn't know my ability in the ring.

"It takes two to tango." I said

"But it takes one to carry." Jasper replied with a slight grin. I raised my eyebrow, a little surprised by his words. I think he stereotyped me as a wannabee WWE golden boy or something. I guess I have something to prove to him tonight.

**Zahra POV**

It was half an hour before the first match was supposed to start. I hadn't gotten dressed yet, because I was uncomfortable. I was waiting until the room was completely empty. Or atleast until all the men left the room. I didn't want any of them to see what my bra and panties look like. Most of the guys and women were outside of the dressing room, waiting behind the curtains for their match. Except this large bald man. His figure was of the round variety and was wearing a gray singlet that couldn't contain his manboobies. He was repulsive and slightly creepy. He was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room as I uncomfortably watching him eat a leg of chicken. Jasper wasn't around right now and no one else was either. Everyone was coming up with spots for their match. It was just me and him.

"Shouldn't you be outside waiting for your match?" I spoke up

"No, I'd rather watch you change." The man said, before slapping his knee and laughing. He just went from a slightly creepy grotesque man to a very creepy grotesque man who deserved a fist to the face

"I'm not changing in front of you." I said, giving him a disapproving look

"You have to. You're going on second and you don't get paid if you don't wrestle, Zahra." He said with a chuckle. I didn't know I was going on second. Hell, I don't even know my opponent.

I let out a whiney squeal, because of how unfair life is right now.

"Less squealing, more stripping." The perverted fat man said, teasing me. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, before realizing it wasn't worth it. I sighed and gave in. I wouldn't be able to knock this piece of trash out. So, I have to change in front of this perv. I turned around and looked in my bag, before pulling out my black crop top and shorts.

"That's some nice gear. I bet it looks nice on you" The man said. That was it! I don't care anymore, I'm beating his fat perverted American ass right now. I balled my hand into a fist and turned around, before starting to march over to him. "Oh, you look like you're getting angry. I like my women angry."

You won't like this women angry in a few seconds. Luckily for that bastard, a women quickly got in my way. She was very short. Even shorter than me. She was around 5'2 and a blond haired girl. She had a nice light tan on her body that slightly muscled, but nothing special. She had breathtaking icy blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts with a Pink top that said Raven in black letters. The top seemed torn at the bottom, where it stops right below her belly button.

"Zahra, he's not worth it." She said. How does she show my name? "I know a place you can change in private."

I don't know how she knows my name or who she is, but she knew a place that I can get away from this perv, so I like her already. I grabbed my stuff and she led to a girls bathroom. I don't know how I didn't think of this.

"If I may ask, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Alexandra Flint or as they call me on the indy circuit Raven. You can call me Alex though." Alex said. "I'm your opponent tonight."

"That explains how you knew my name." I said as I entered one of the stalls and began to strip my clothes off to change.

"Yes. You're that Jasper guys girlfriend right?" Alex questioned

I paused for a second. Jasper and I? I hardly know the guy. We could never date...or could we?

"Uh...I'm not with Jasper." I replied a bit unsure of myself. Jasper's really cute, even if he is a little bit of jerk.

"Really? My friend Kevin told me that you two were." Alex replied

"I've only known Jasper for a few hours and the only reason why is because he was chosen to chauffeur me to this show. Kevin must've thought wrong." I explained

"So you're just friends." Alex asked

"Well we will be living together, so I'd assume that we're friends." I said with a small giggle. I finished getting in my gear and stepped out of the stall to see Alex sitting on the sink.

"So you're not together, but you're living together." Alex said

"Yes." I replied

"You foreigners are weird." Alex said with a joking tone in her voice

"America's weird." I answered back "And very frustrating"

"You're not from here are you?" Alex asked

"I'm from London." I told her with a proud smile

"I'm from Australia." She said. She's not American either. Maybe I found a female friend here. I grabbed my bags as she opened the door for me. We put my bags back in the locker room, where that fat pervert no longer stayed. He's lucky. I would've killed him. The two of us stepped out of the locker room where a man wearing a lanyard stood.

"You two!" He said

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Vic Grimes. The promoter who booked you two. Anyways, the first match is running to long and the show has to end before Ten so we're cutting your match time down to five minutes." Vic said as he presented the lanyard to confirm his idenity

"That's not fair!" I shouted

"Wrestling isn't fair little lady." He said, before walking away. I crossed my arms and pouted

"It'll be okay Zahra." Alex said as she gently rubbed my back.

"I wanted to have a good first match in America. This isn't going to even be decent." I replied, upset at our time being cut

"That's how the industry works." She said. "Sometimes the timing gets screwed up and matches times get cut. Unfortunately, it happens to womens matches a lot."

**No one's POV**

**Raven vs Zahra Rush**

Raven was all smiles before the opening bell as Zahra looked a bit nervous. The venue was poorly lit and it was very dark with no lights. The attendance has to be around 50-75 people. There wasn't even any guard rails. They were all silent during both womens entrances. We hear a couple whistles from men in the crowd. The bell rings as Raven's smile grows wider. Raven charges forward at Zahra and takes her down with a lou thesz. Raven throws a few punches at Zahra's face, as she tries to cover up. Raven then gets up and claps her hands, trying to get the crowd into it, but failing. Zahra gets to her feet and Raven kicks her in the gut. Raven backs her against the ropes and Irish whips her, only for Zahra to reverse. Zahra bends over… to whistles from some jackass in the front row. Zahra goes for a back body drop, but Raven catches her with a sunset flip as she comes down.

1….2...Kick out!

Zahra quickly gets to her feet, only for Raven to roundhouse kick her in the gut. Zahra bends over and Raven leaps at her, but Zahra sidesteps her and while shes in the air, catches her with a waist lock. Zahra then hits an overhead German Suplex that finally gets a great reaction from the tiny crowd. Zahra then stands up and grabs both her legs and crosses them, going for a sharpshooter which continues to keep the crowd cheering. But, Raven reaches up and grabs Zahra's long black hair, before pulling her into an inside cradle.

1….. 2…. 3!

The crowd went mild as the match ended abruptly.

**Alexandra Flint's POV**

That match wasn't superbad. We were given five minutes including entrances and we had to do our best with what we got. I got up with a smile as I notice Zahra frowning as she walked backstage. She's a very emotional person. I exited the ring and skipped around the ring, before skipping backstage. I saw Kevin there waiting for me. He was a cool guy and a guy I've ran into on multiple occasions while staying in America.

"That was pretty good for how short it was." he complimented giving me a light applause

"Thanks." I said. "Where did Zahra go?"

"She stormed into the dressing room. She didn't seem very happy with the match." Kevin informed

"I don't blame her. America hasn't really been good to her for the last few hours. She's had to learn how the industry really is the hard way." I explained to Kevin

"She doesn't seem like someone who really knew what she was getting into. I kind of feel sorry for the poor girl." Kevin said

"I do too." I agreed, "Which is why we both should try and help her adjust to the indy wrestling life."

"Are you going to go and check on her?" Kevin asked

"Of course." I said. Kevin patted me on the back and I walked into the dressing room. I closed the door behind me to see Zahra pacing back forth with a black top on and her shorts. "Are you okay?"

Zahra looked at me. Now I had gained her attention and she looked unhappy. I decided to slowly get closer

"No!" She said. "First I find out that I don't have a place to stay, then I find out that the company I agreed to work for won't cover anything and now my match got cut! This is unfair! I thought America was supposed to be my big break and it's turned out to be nothing but a failure."

"Come on Zahra, it's not a fail. It's only been one night." I said, trying to make it seem better.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come to America like my parents said. I haven't spoken to them in nearly a year over me wanting to go to America and be a professional wrestler." Zahra explained as I noticed tears stream down her face

Wow, she really wanted this. To me, this was just a short match on my way to Shine tapings later this month. But for her, it was her dream to wrestle in an American wrestling ring and it was ruined by the promoter cutting our time.

"Zahra I didn't know you were this passionate about being here." I said, trying to motivate her. "I know you have had a hard time in America, but so did I when I came over from Australia the first time. But I didn't give up and neither should you. I'm sure you can be a great talent. In fact, I know it. You got a pop out of that crowd during our match. This wasn't a bad idea. This was just a different first chapter than you wanted. You belong in America."

Zahra stopped crying and looked at me. She seemed to have calmed down from her little tantrum

"Really?" She asked

"Yes." I replied, before hugging her.

**No One's POV**

**Jasper Cage vs Orion Slayde **

This was the sixth match of the night and was right before the main event that will be featuring Joey Ryan. Jasper was standing in his corner giving a cold stare to Orion who returned the same look toward him. The two men slowly make their way to the middle of the ring. Both extend their arms out. Jasper locks his left hand with Orion. Then they grab each others right hand and lock them together. Jasper and Orion push against each other with their shoulders. Orion starts to move Jasper Cage back a few steps. Thinking quickly, Jasper dropped to the ring mat and took Orion down with him with a drop toe hold. Orion hits the ring mat, face first and Jasper rolls over his back to put him in a headlock. Orion easily gets up and goes for a back suplex, but Jasper backflips out of it during midmove. Orion hits his back on the ring mat as Jasper lands on his feet and jumps on Orion with a double foot stomp across the chest, earning a huge applause. Jasper drops down and pins Orion.

Kick out before the one count

Orion stands up and Jasper hits him with a chop across the chest. Orion pats his chest and Jasper replied with another chop. The crowd woos. Suddenly Orion hits a very stiff chop across the chest of Jasper. Jasper is sent to the ring mat and gets back up only to get another chop! Jasper stands up again and Orion slaps him across the face. The crowd boos as Jasper bends over holding his cheek, before popping up with a European Uppercut. Orion backs up into the ropes and Jasper clotheslines him over the ropes. Jasper then runs off the opposite set of ropes and jumps over the top rope, hitting a picture perfect over tope con hilo! Both lay on the floor

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Chants the 65 people still at the show

Jasper is the first to get to his feet as Orion is following behind. Jasper elbow Orion on the chin, the second he gets up. Jasper then jumped onto one of the chairs in the front row of fans, but Orion quickly forearmed him in the back, before he did anything. Orion then grabbed Jasper by his longish black hair and pulled him down! Jasper goes back first into the carpet floor. Orion rolls into the ring, before rolling back out to break the count. The crowd boos him as he stomps on Jasper a couple times. Orion lifts Jasper up and throws him face first into the steel post. Orion slowly walks over and throws Jasper in the ring. He turns around and poses for the crowd who boo him, naming Orion the de-facto heel.

Orion rolls into the ring as Jasper holds his face. Orion kicks Jasper in the gut and puts him in wrist lock, before pulling on his arm, sending Jasper onto both knees. Orion then drives his knee into the jaw of Jasper Cage! Jasper falls to the ring mat and Orion jumps in the air and hits a knee drop across Jasper's face. Orion then lifts Jasper up and goes for a vertical suplex, but Jasper drops down behind him and counters with a neckbreaker! Jasper hooks his leg.

1…..2….Orion kicks out.

Jasper rolls away from Orion and slams his hands against the ring mat, signaling for the fans to get riled up. Orion rolls over to the turnbuckles and uses them to stand himself up. Jasper runs at Orion and connects with a dropkick across the face. Jasper, then pulls him out of the corner and Irish whips him. Orion comes back into a spinning elbow to the face! Orion stays up and Jasper kicks him in the gut. He puts him between his legs going for the Plunge to Darkness! He hooks one arm, but Orion pushes his body up and hits a back body drop to end Jasper's comeback. Orion turns around and climbs up to the top turnbuckle with his back to the Jasper. Everyone is standing except Jasper Cage. Orion breaks out a moonsault and it connects! Orion Slayde quickly hooks both legs, going for a pin.

1…..2….Jasper gets his shoulder up and the crowd pops for the nearfall!

The two men have the place rocking as Orion sits on his knees. Orion stands up and turns around to see Jasper on one knee. Orion bounces off the ropes and goes for a boot to the kneeling Jasper, but Jasper pops up and takes him onto his shoulders. Jasper goes for the Firemans Carry DDT that he named the Wolf Bite. It connects! The crowd pop for the impact of the move as Jasper rolls him over and hooks the leg.

1….2….3!

**Jasper POV**

"Here is your winner, Jasper Cage!" announces the ring announcer as I sat up on me knees looking down at Kevin Donohue. He was way better than I thought.

"Good shit." I mouth quietly to him, before standing up and getting my hand raised by the ref. I can consider this show stolen. I stepped out of the ring and slapped hands with a few men in the tiny crowd. This crowd was a bunch of drunk men at this point. I walked backstage where Kevin stood with his hand out. I shook his hand only because I didn't need heat with the guy. Suddenly, the two of us saw Joey Ryan walk over in his pink tights and lollipop

"You did great out there." Joey complimented.

"Thank you." Kevin respectfully said as I stayed silent

"You know, Super Dragon and I were talking about how PWG could use some new guys for our next show in March during Wrestlemania weekend." Joey said. On the outside I stayed stoic, but on the inside I was jumping with joy. PWG is where the best Indy wrestlers wrestle. This is my chance to make a name

"So, you're offering us a PWG appearance." I asked

"I'll have to convince Super Dragon first, but after that match I think you could see yourselves booked for PWG." Joey said, before we heard his music played. "Now I have a match to wrestle in front of silent drunks."

Joey walked past us and through the curtain as me and Kevin looked at each other.

"PWG." Kevin said

"That's where it's at right." I replied with a slight grin. Life just got a whole lot easier. Eventually the show ended and I drove Zahra to my apartment.

"Can you carry my bags for me?" Zahra asked as she got out of the car.

"I can, but I won't." I replied. She can do it herself. She's an adult after all. I'm letting her live in my apartment for a month for free. She doesn't get to boss me around.

"You're so mean to me!" Zahra whined as grabbed her bags and suitcases.

I chuckled and shook my head at her, before walking into the apartment building. She trailed behind me, fast walking in an attempt to keep up. I pressed the button for the elevator and turned around to see Zahra trip on her shoelaces. Next thing I know, everything is flying everywhere. I kneeled over and picked up a couple of her bags.

"You shouldn't be very clumsy. Especially when you're a wrestler." I said, completely screwing with her

"If you would've helped me carry some bags like a man then I wouldn't have tripped." Zahra replied giving me that angry face again. I helped her to her feet and grabbed a few of her bags. I guided her into the elevator which took us to the hall my apartment is located in

"Is your apartment a penthouse?" Zahra asked. My reaction must've answered her question because she followed with, "I guess not"

She sighed and I gently rubbed her back.

"America isn't exactly what you thought, is it." I said

"Yeah, but at least I met you." She said with a smile. I actually returned the smile. I don't smile often so she should probably consider it an accomplishment. The elevator reached out hall and we walked down to the second to last room. I pulled my key out and opened it.

"Welcome to your home." I said as I turned to face her

"Jasper!" Exclaimed the voice of a little girl. I groaned and turned to see Emilee standing in front of me.

"How did you get into my apartment?!" I asked a little freaked while Zahra and I entered into my apartment.

"I used your spare key." Emilee explained. "Wanna blow bubbles?"

"No, I don't." I said kneeling down to her...only for her to blow bubbles into my face

"She's adorable." Zahra comments… she's not helping at all

"Who are you? You're pretty." Emilee said. Oh great, she's sucking up to my roommate for the next month

"I'm Zahra. It's nice to meet you." Zahra replied to the 7 year old girl

"Are you two dating? Are you guys going to get a puppy? Oh, that's a great idea! Jasper get a puppy!" Emilee said in her hyper tone of voice. She was jumping up and down in excitement. Zahra seemed to enjoy it. I, on the other hand didn't. So I picked Emilee up and placed right in front of the entrance to my apartment.

"Go home Emilee!" I yelled, as I usually do, before closing the door on her and locking it

"That was rude." Zahra said as I walked past her

"I'm going to bed." I told her as I walked toward my room.

"Where's the guest room?" Zahra asked

"I don't have one. Sleep on the couch!" I said, before closing my room door.

It was around 1 AM as I slept peacefully in bed. I was having a great dream. Women were everywhere and they all wanted a piece of me. Suddenly I heard a British accent

"Jasper.. wake up"

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a pair tanned legs. I slowly scanned the body upwards to see Zahra standing there in a black T-Shirt.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was shirtless right now.

"Your couch is uncomfortable." Zahra whined with a pouty face, as if she was a little girl who didn't get something she wanted.

"So?" I asked, honestly not caring.

"Let me sleep in your bed." She begged, even using a cute voice

"Screw off." I replied, before burying the back of my head into my pillow. Then from the corner of my eye, I noticed Zahra's lips start to quiver and her eyes begin to fill with liquid. Now I feel bad. "Zahra."

"Yes?" She asked, with a sad tone in her voice

"Get in." I said as I lifted my blanket for her. She smiled as she slipped into my bed and closed her eyes. I watched for a few minutes. Why the hell is she in my apartment right now? I'm not the type of guy to pity anyone. Suddenly I felt her head rest against my chest. I looked down at her. I don't know why I like this girl, but she's cool. Even if she's a crybaby sometimes. I hope she ends up being successful. If she does is up to her. But right now, I have the biggest show of my life in my mind. I closed my eyes again and called it a night once again.


	5. Final cast list

**This is the Final Cast List for Road to Glory:**

**Male OC's**

Real Name: Jasper Russo

Date of Birth: 10/13/1993 (Age: 22)

Billed From: The streets of Los Angeles

Real Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Handsome man. semi-long Dark jet black hair. He has a muscular build but it isn't really noticeable. Dark green eyes. He is fair skinned and has a six pack.

Ring Attire: He wrestles in Jeans, a wife beater and a Hoodie.

Height &amp; Weight: 6'2, 236 pounds

Personality: A lone wolf by heart. Grew up with nothing and turned it into something. He's not really that humble. He kicks peoples asses. He tends to be humorous among exchanges, insulting everyone. He's also a loose cannon. If your enemies with him, you better watch your back, because he'll come out of nowhere. He not anyones friend. He has a chip on a shoulder and sweats edgy and dangerous. It's him against the world in his eyes and he DEMANDS a win against it

Backstory:

Jasper has been raised by wolves (Or atleast he claims). His childhood was pretty depressing. His parents were teenagers when he was born. Jasper was given to an orphanage. No one ever adopted Jasper. He made friends with other Orphans, but they always left him to be with new families. Jasperwas an outsider at school. He kept to himself and never was much of a talked. By third grade he was pulled out and home schooled by a caretaker in his Orphanage. He bonded with her over the years as she kept giving him hope. At the age of 11, she died. Jasper became a problem and by the age of 13, he got up and left the Orphanage. He got involved with gangs and became a dealer. After a short stint in juvenile hall , Jasper tried to pursue a a street fighting career. It worked out well for him, but he walked away after a lost fight. He then decided to pursue wrestling. He got some training at a dingy warehouse and at the age of 22, he was unleashed on the world of Wrestling. He's

Gimmick: Lone Wolf

Theme Music: Anthem of the Lonely by nine lashes

Wrestling style: All rounder

Finishers: Wolf bite (Firemans Carry DDT), Plunge 2 darkness (Pedigree), End of days (Crossface)

Family: None known

Extra: nope

* * *

Ring Name: Orion Slayde

Real Name: Kevin Donohue

Date of Birth: 23rd of October, 1993

Billed From: Chelsea, Massachusetts

Real Hometown: Chelsea, Massachusetts

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Think Randy Orton. Short buzzcut, beard at times, gray eyes and a koi fish turning into a dragon tattoo on his back. Strong but lean. Can move around the ring well and strike with force.

Ring Attire: Basic ring attire. Tights, wrist tape, elbow and knee pads and calf length boots. Color scheme is black, dark green and silver.

Height &amp; Weight: 6' 4" &amp; 247 lbs

Personality: Cool as Kevin. Kind of guy you want as a best friend or as a loved one. There for you through thick and thin.

As Orion he is known to be a lone wolf, tags with people rarely but can work well with anyone. He can be known to wrestle for lengthy periods of time and take a lot of damage before tapping or being pinned.

Backstory: Simple kid who loved wrestling and quit high school at 16 to become a full time wrestler. Trained for 3 years with various wrestlers to build endurance and learn to take as well as deal great damage. Has been wrestling on and off for 2 years and now wants a shot at the big time.

Gimmick: None, really. He's just one tough s.o.b. like Davey Richards for instance. Can really push himself and those he faces to the extreme. Will come in handy when doing matches that are lengthy like Hell in a Cell, Ironman matches, etc.

Theme Music: Through Blood and Dirt and Bone by Trivium

Wrestling style: Technical wrestler with some highflying moves here and there. Like dropkicks and a moonsault at most.

Finishers (Up to three): Downfall (Double Hammerlock Piledriver)

Family: Mother and younger sister he usually gets tickets to since she likes wrestling herself and likes to see her big brother wrestle.

Extra Information: Not really.

* * *

Ring Name: Keith Banks

Real Name: Kyle Carter Jr.

Date of Birth: 1/18/90 (Age 25)

Billed From: Death Valley, California

Real Hometown: San Jose , California

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Build like Randy Orton . Long dark hair similar to Roman Reigns , Green eyes , Light Caramel complexion . Tattoos of skulls down both his arms . On his fingers he has X's

Ring Attire: Black tights with White X's going down the side , White Wrestling boots with Black laces

Height &amp; Weight:6 " 4 , 220 pounds

Personality:He's completely full of his self . He will flirt with just about every girl . He's manipulative and very intelligent . He can be a cool &amp; fun guy but only when he really feels like it .

Backstory: A former football player turned wrestler . He was the star quarterback for his high school and instead of going to college and pursuing football he chose to follow his secret dream of becoming a wrestler . He trained at the School of hard knocks from 19 years old to 23 before stepping onto the indie scene

Gimmick: The Ladies Man , or The Psycho

Theme Music: Yonkers - Tyler , The Creator

Wrestling style: Technical/Brawler

Finishers (Up to three): Explorer Suplex (KeithPlex), Spear ,

Family: Huge family . He's got 6 brothers 3 sisters . He's closest to his Baby Sister (17) Rebekah ( She sometimes manages him)

* * *

Ring Name: Jay Savior

Real Name: Jordan Smith

Date of Birth: March 7, 1993

Billed From: Dallas, TX

Real Hometown: Dallas, TX

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): An average build, he has short black hair that is in a buzzcut. He has tattoos along his arms. On his left, a spider web sleeve, on his right, he has a tribal tattoo. He has dark brown eyes, and a dark brown complexion. He is African-American.

Ring Attire: Black tights with grey crosses along each side. He has fingerless silver gloves. He also has black boots. He wears a black vest jacket as well.

Height &amp; Weight: 6'5, 205 lbs.

Personality: In the ring, Jordan is a master of his craft, he is calculating and collected. His moves are unorthodox and unpredictable, making him that much more of a contender. He is excellent at playing mind games with his opponents. He usually works alone, but will work with what is given to him. Outside of the ring, he is one of the best people to be around. Most of the time, he's down to earth, highly social, and makes sure that others are alright. He can be found training, as he was a former athlete, playing his ps3, or writing or reading.

Backstory: Jordan was born to an average family. The youngest of three, he showed promise at an early age. He got excellent grades, had no trouble making friends, and was a model student. Once he laid his eyes on wrestling, he was hooked. However, once his brother's life was taken away. He'd knew wrestling was his way out. He now, is trained and ready to take on whatever the wrestling world has to throw at him.

Gimmick: The Vigilante

Theme Music: Arsonist's Lullaby by Hoizer

Wrestling style: Technical/Environmental

Finishers (Up to three): Saving Grace (Clothesline From Hell) Judgement Day ( Mandible Claw) Guardian Angel ( Shooting Star Press)

Family: His mother, Danielle, His sister Miranda, and his father Jason, the latter he hasn't talked to since he was little.

Extra Information: Nope I think I got everything.

* * *

Ring Name: Carter Sullivan

Real Name: Carter Sullivan

Date of Birth: August 21, 1991 (24)

Billed From: Detroit, Michigan

Real Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Gender: Male

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Just at six foot two, Carter doesn't look like too much initially from a pro wrestling standpoint. However, once at a closer distance, one can see his Spartan-esque build in full. Every bit of muscle being lean and defined with the proper bulk (we are talking six pack and all of that, by the way) to allow him feats of strength usually seen on bulkier, taller wrestlers. There are no tattoos in his body, only a few small scars across his back and a rather noticeable, recent one above his right shoulder.

Ring Attire: He sports a pair of shorts (not of the gym style) that goes to about mid-thigh that are jet black, gray, and red. On the left side of his shorts "SULLIVAN" is spelled out across (going from his side to the middle of his shorts) in white with red borders. Black knee pads, black boots with dark gray kickpads placed over them. No elbow pads but he does have an arm sleeve, black in color, on his right arm with a compression on the elbow. When he comes to the ring he also has on a black hooded jacket. (Similar to Kyle O' Reilly ReDragon attire)

Height &amp; Weight: 6'0" &amp; 225 Ibs.

Personality: Carter is sort of driven,bold, and a fearless person. He's not really stoic since he's a bit more outgoing than that, but he has moments of silence when he's thinking deeply as he tends to get lost in his thoughts often. Rather open minded, not afraid to voice his thoughts. A man of his word, often comes across as brash to many people.

Backstory: Carter began watching at the age of 6. By the time he turned 16, he started wrestling for his high school in Detroit, Michigan. He won several state championships and was highly recruited and was offered scholarships from some of the top of universities in the country. But Carter declined them and when he graduated high school, he opted to sign up to a pro wrestling school. He trained on and off until he made his pro debut.

Gimmick: No Gimmick Needed – Carter is a no-nonsense kind of guy who doesn't pull any punches inside of the ring. He steps into the ring to wrestle, he does so with textbook precision, driven to succeed at whatever he sets his sights towards and he doesn't hesitate to do unto others as they do unto him.

Theme Music: "Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by AFI

Wrestling style: Technical/Showman

Finishers (Up to three):  
\- Sole Drive (Hero's Welcome)  
\- Fade 2 Black (Lethal Combination transitioned into a Koji Clutch)

Family: Mother and Father, 2 Brothers and 2 Sisters (They are all younger than Carter.)

* * *

Ring Name: Demarco Saint

Real Name: Demarco Saint

Date of Birth: 3/5/1994 (21)

Billed From: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Real Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Gender: Male

Appearance: Has shaggy, shoulder length black hair and bluish, grey eyes that really stand out. Has the build of Evan Bourne. Has a tattoo of a cross with the Latin phrase MEMORATUS IN AETERNUM which means "remembered unto the eternal" above it and the name Damien underneath it on his left arm.

Ring Attire: Dark blue tights with a winged cross on the right leg and his last name Saint on the left. He wrestles with white boots. His entrance attire is a white with his first name written in dark blue on the back.

Height &amp; Weight: 5'8 and 179lbs

Personality: Demarco is a quiet kid. He's usually seen writing or drawing or listening to music. However, when someone gets to know him, they see the true him which is honorable, courageous, and an all around fun guy. In the ring, he's a tactician. He's a bit hard to get to open up, but whoever does get him to won't regret it. He's very artistic. He has a temper that is slow to work up but when it does, it's game over.

Backstory: He grew up in a good home, but his parents were not supportive of his dream of being a wrestler. His older brother Damien was however. He supported Demarco and encouraged him to continue his dream. When Damien tragically died in a car accident, Demarco committed himself fully to his training and left home.

Gimmick: Like Jeff Hardy (the creative, edgy highflyer)

Theme Music: Diamond Eyes by Shinedown

Wrestling Style: h***/high flyer

Finishers (up to three): Saint's Row (Diving double footstomp) Saint's go Marching (Suicide somersault senton) Demarco's Inferno (Spinning Brain Buster)

Family: Brother, Damien (deceased) Mother and Father (not in contact)

* * *

Ring Name: Lexis V.

Real Name: Alexandria Edwards

Date of Birth: 2/21/1995 (20 years old )

Billed From:Yonkers , New York

Real Hometown: Philadelphia,pennsylvania

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): She is based off of Cassie Steele . Light carmel skin , long black hair with bangs , deep dark brown eyes , gorgous dimples and a petite body .

Ring Attire: Black triangle bikini styled top , Ripped up black tights , Black kickpads over White combat boots

Height &amp; Weight:5 ' 2 , 110 pounds

Personality: She's a wild child , she does what she wants and does not worry about it at all . She's really silly always trying to make someone laugh . She's pretty much just a girl who wants to have fun .

Backstory: Lexis is the girl who came from nothing , that wants to accomplish it all . When she was around 12 she went to her first wrestling show &amp; fell in love with it . She trained herself basically off of videos until she was 18 when she signed up for a real wrestling school . She did gymnastics &amp; was a flyer on her cheer squad which helped her decid highflying was her thing .

Gimmick: Anti-Hero or Hardcore Diva

Theme Music: Games - Cassie Steele

Wrestling style: Hardcore/Highflyer

Finishers (Up to three): Shining Wizard , Split legged moonsault (Love Lex) , Tornado DDT (Yonkers)

Family:She has a twin sister named Katarina , and there mom &amp; dad .

Extra Information: none that I can think of .

* * *

Ring Name: Zahra Rush

Real Name: Zahra Rush

Date of Birth: 11/03/1996 (Age 19 11th march)

Billed From: Alberta, Canada

Real Hometown: London, UK

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Same skin tone and complexion as AJ Lee. Long straight black hair with full bangs/fringe. brown eyes

Ring Attire: Black crop top with black combat boots and black shorts. Her entrance attire includes a blue checkered/lumberjack shirt.

Height &amp; Weight: 5-5" 105 lbs (I adjusted the weight)

Personality: She is very quiet and can seem kind of distant and cold at first but once you get to know her she is very friendly. She has a short temper and can be a bit of a crybaby.

Backstory: Zahra was born in London, UK with her 3 older brothers. When she was younger they used to watch wrestling all the time and she soon fell in love with it. She then decided to start training to achieve her dream of being a wrestler.

Gimmick: Doesn't have one yet (fan favorite maybe?)

Theme Music: Whatever by Our Lady Peace

Wrestling style: Submissionist

Finishers (Up to three): Sharpshooter, Crossface, Diving Headbutt

Family: N/A

Extra Information: She is good friends with Wade Barret(Bad News Barret)

* * *

Ring Name: Raven.

Real Name: Alexandra (Alex) Flint.

Date of Birth: 17th of September, 1993.

Billed from: Sydney, New South Wales.

Real Hometown: Perth, WA. (Western Australia.)

Gender: Female.

Body appearance: Alex is short, standing at five feet two inches. She has an athletic, slightly muscular build. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has almond, shaped, ice blue eyes. Her hair is light blonde, and falls to her elbows. She often curls the ends.

Ring Attire: In the ring, Alex wears a pair of tight fitting black shorts. She also wears a loose, hot pink top that has large black letters that spell "Raven." The bottom of the top is torn into shreds, and stops completely just below her belly button.

Personality: As herself, Alex is quite friendly, humorous, and definitely a tomboy. As Raven, she kicks it up a notch, and is very bubbly, outgoing and friendly. She portrays a sweet, innocent young woman; until she gets into the ring. Raven is known for her rapid, vicious attacks. She often insults the other competitor in the ring, in a happy sing-song voice, complete with a smile. As soon as the match is over, she's happy and bubbly again, completely innocently skipping out of the ring.

Backstory: Alex was born in Perth, into a family with four older brothers (and later one younger.) Alex trained with her dad to learn self defence, which later escalated into wrestling. As soon as she was old enough, Alex moved to America to pursue a career in professional wrestling.

Gimmick: Sweet outside the ring, vicious inside.

Theme music: Black Widow- Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora (Instrumental.)

Wrestling style: All rounder.

Finisher: Raven lock ( Octopus hold.), Down South (Cradle DDT)

Family: Her parents and five brothers.

Extra: None.

* * *

Ring Name: Tori

Real Name: Tori Lake

Date of Birth: 3/18/1996 Age: 19

Billed From: Chicago

Real Hometown: Chicago

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Curvy body, grey eyes, long auburn hair, tattoo of a heart on her neck

Ring Attire: Gold leotard and gold and white boots

Height &amp; Weight: 5'7 135lbs.

Personality: Bitch, Rude, Sarcastic, Narcissist, Rarely emotional

Backstory: Tori Lake had a rough childhood. Her dad left her mom to marry another woman. Tori lived with her dad and his new wife until she turned 11, when he left again to remarry. This time Tori stayed with Sarah, her stepmother. Because she didnt leave with him, Tori and her dad don't get along anymore. Tori was in an abusive relationship up until last year, when her trainer noticed bruises that weren't from the ring. She still struggles to trust many people.

Gimmick: The pretty, sweet, kind looking girl who fights and has a sharp tongue.

Theme Music: Taking You Down by Egypt Central

Wrestling style: Technical &amp; Hardcore- Systematically wears her opponents down with slams or holds and targeting one body part.

Finishers (Up to three): Spinning Heel Kick, Tornado DDT

Family: None

Extra Information: None

* * *

Ring Name: Kailene Starr

Real Name: Kailene Michaels

Birth Date: 1/13/1993 (22)

Billed From: Parts Unknown

Real Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Gender: Female

Body Appearance: Messy dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. She usually dyes streaks in her hair that range from dark blue, dark purple and silver. She has a medium muscular build

Ring Attire: A t-shirt that shows the galaxy and black cargo pants that have the milky way shown down the sides of the legs. She wears black combat boots. She has a leather jacket she wears when she enters. The jacket will have stars that correspond with the colors in her hair.

Height and weight: 5'4 and 130 lbs

Personality: Kailene is a quiet individual who can be a great friend when you get to know her. She doesn't trust easily as a result of her past, but you have to earn her trust. If you lose it, you might not ever get it back. She's a loner, but will fight for what's right and defend her friends. She mocks her enemies and is insanely outspoken and rebellious.

Backstory: She grew up as the daughter of a drug addict and an alcoholic. Wrestling was her only solace. Her father would beat her so she trained every day in order to fight back. Her father started to beat her bloody one day, but she fought back long enough to escape. She stayed at a local shelter and worked and trained in order to become a wrestler.

Gimmick: The hardcore brawler. She doesn't shy away from matches meant for guys. She'll fight men and women. She uses weapons and isn't afraid to bleed. It just drives her more if she does. She will be epic at street fight and steel cage matches as well as any hardcore fights.

Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown

Wrestling style: Hardcore, brawler, and high flyer as well as submissions

Finishers: Starlight Extinction (Modified Lifting Reverse STO), Stardust Revolution (Frankensteiner), Nova Driver (Inverted Death Valley Driver), Blackhole Blackout (spinning brainbuster)

Submissions: Draco's Fangs (Grounded Dragon Sleeper), Chains of Andromeda (Inverted Indian Death Lock), Nova Lock (Texas Cloverleaf)

Family: Mother and Father (whereabouts unknown)

* * *

Ring Name: Kara Olvera

Real Name: Marisa Lopez

Date of Birth: 1/16/1987 (28 years old)

Billed From: Pasadena, Texas

Real Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): She is Latina with light brown eyes and long, straight black hair with chocolate brown highlights on the ends. Her skin complexion is the same as Brie Bella's and she has a thin body build

Ring Attire: Blue halter vest top which stops a bit above her belly button and black ripped shorts with a silver studded belt, white and blue stripe knee high socks (the kind with the 3 stripes across the top) and black converse boots with blue shoe laces (Sometimes she wears glasses to the ring)

Height &amp; Weight: 5' 7" 114lbs

Personality: Olivia is bright, spunky and lively in and out of the ring. She enjoys friendly competition and creating memorable matches. While she is a nice person and likes to help others if crossed, she will make it her duty to make that person's life a living hell

Backstory: Grew up in a loving home with her mother, father and two older brothers. After she graduated from high school, Marisa entered into art school but quickly put it on hold to train and pursue her childhood dream of becoming a wrestler

Gimmick: Hot Nerd- Marisa grew up playing video games, reading comics and drawing which gives her sort of a tomboy edge and even tho she's an adult now she still loves these things

Theme Music: Circus- Britney Spears

Wrestling Style: Submissionist

Finishers (Up to three): Stretch plum (K.O.) Double knee backbreaker(Finishing Touch) Koji Clutch(Kara Clutch)

Family: Parents and two older brothers

* * *

Ring Name: Alice  
Real Name: Alex Paige  
Date of Birth: October 16, 1992; 22  
Height &amp; Weight: 125/5'10  
Billed From: New Haven, Connecticut  
Real Hometown: New Haven, New Haven

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): shoulder length brown/black hair, light brown skin, gray eyes, she has few abs and muscles that are a little noticeable on her arms but can only be seen when she flex.

Ring Attire: She comes to the ring wearings a plain dark brown leather sleeveless korrigan shrug with a hood (she takes off to wrestle in). Her in ring attire: burlesque pixie skirt/shorts ragged emo goth grunge indie festival elf gothic goth-dark dull purple, not so much with the lace in the back. Boots that looks like WWE Paige's. She wears a wrestling bra/shirt thingie looks like Paige's (but black and dark dull purple.)

Personality: outside the ring, Alex is a doll, she's sweet, kind, friendly and down to earth, she's a bit of a tomboy, cannot be easily pushed around just because she's an innocent, silly person, Alex is the total opposite to Alice.

Gimmick: at time's she can be the prankster, she can be evil, but she's mysterious.

Backstory: in wrestling: she left her first wrestling job to become better and join the indy's. Alex grew up watching wrestling and left home, moved to a different state with some saved up money to become one. Her first job was becoming the first XWF Woman Champion.

Theme Music: Frozen by Madonna...

Wrestling style: She keeps her feet on the ground but can do a little and a few high flying things, she's flexible, she does yoga, she can be a bit of a ninja, she knows martial arts and adds a little bit in her wrestling. She loves using kendo stick, she even has a name for her kendo stick :)

Finishers (Up to three): moonsault, blackout: Alice holds the person close, kicks their legs and slam them face first on the mat, and second rope springboard dropkick?

* * *

Ring Name: Angelina Matthews

Real Name: Adrienne Collins

Date of Birth: 4th of April, 1991 Age: 24

Billed From: Jackson, Mississippi

Real Hometown: Jackson, Mississippi

Gender: Female

Body Appearance (pictures allowed): Wavy ombre black and blonde hair that's about hip length. She has beautiful bronze skin and dark brown eyes. She has a petite body which is a little bit curvy like an hourglass. She is has a cute little mole under her left eye and she is African-American

Ring Attire: a form fitting black criss cross crop top which shows a bit a cleavage, black cut out high waisted leggings with a gold chain belt and black and gold boots or high top sneakers. She comes out wearing a hooded jacket sort like Layla's

Height &amp; Weight: 5'4", 109lbs

Personality: She's a bit of a party girl and loves alcohol, but she's real down to earth and easy to get along with. In the ring she is really fast, aggressive and a real firecracker. She will even come up with devious ideas, such as instigating fights between other divas and superstars for her own enjoyment. If she loses a match, she will take her anger out on her opponent or the referee and beat them up. If she wins, she will celebrate with a little victory dance. From time to time she will challenge the other divas and superstars to a dance off just for fun.

Backstory: Her mother was a former hip hop dancer turned professional wrestler before she settled down and got married. When Adrienne was a pre-teen, her mother began training her in dance while passing along her wrestling skills and knowledge to Adrienne and the rest of her siblings. Adrienne decided to follow in her Mother's footsteps by becoming a hip hop dancer and now she's hoping to have a successful and bright future with her wrestling career

Gimmick: The Hip-Hop Princess/Puppet Master

Theme Music: Worth It- Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink

Wrestling Style: All rounder but she relies mostly on technical moves or her speed and agility around the ring

Finishers (Up to three): Scissors Kick (Hip-Hopera), Springboard bulldog (Breakdance), Handstand split legdrop (Dance Craze)

Family: Both parents and 5 younger siblings; (3 brothers and two sisters)

Extra Information: She has her own music/dance group called the Hip-Hoperas that she still performs with along with her sister and two of her friends from high school.

* * *

**That's the final cast. Anyways in the next chapter former Keith Banks meets some ROH officials. Will the cocky young ladies man get a job in ROH? Also we pay a visit to CZW with Alexandria and Tori Lake. How will Tori handle a hardcore promotion and can she get along with Lexi? Meanwhile on the other side of the country, Jasper and Kevin get some news about their PWG Appearance and Zahra continues her misadventures in America. I might update later tonight, so keep an eye out.**

**Also don't forget to send you OC's feelings on the last batch of OC's. I believe it's Alex Paige, Jordan Smith, Adrienne Collins, Carter Sullivan &amp; Dmarco **


	6. The real top prospect

**Zahra POV**

I opened my eyes as my first day in America has ended. A new one has begun and hopefully it would be better than yesterday. I turned my head and noticed Jasper still sleeping. My head was rested on his strong, manly arms. I should do something nice for me. I have an idea. I'll make him coffee. I've never made it before, but I've seen people do it in shops. All you have to do is press a button, so it should be easy. I got out of bed and got myself fixed up, before stepping out of the room. I saw the coffee maker on the edge of the counter. I grabbed a pitcher for the coffee and placed it underneath where the coffee should come out of. I pressed the start button.

"Nothing." I said as no coffee poured out into the cup. "Is there a password or something for this."

I looked at the buttons around the machine and saw no numbers. I looked at the coffee maker in a threatening way. I wasn't happy that it wasn't giving me what I wanted.

"Give me coffee now!" I yelled at the machine, to no luck. I might be going a little crazy now. "Give me the coffee you stupid machine!"

I then swung my fist right at the coffee maker. It wasn't my best choice as my knuckles smashed against the metal part of the coffee maker. I felt a painful sting shoot around my finger. I lets out a yell and tried to shake my hand to relieve the pain.

"Stupid coffee maker." I said, completely done with the coffee maker. Suddenly the front door of the apartment flung open and the adorable girl from yesterday skipped into Jasper's apartment

"What are you doing?" The young girl asked

"Trying to make coffee." I replied as I rubbed my hurt hand gently.

"You should plug it in." She casually said. I looked over and noticed the plug not in the socket and laying on the counter. I felt very stupid to not notice a simple thing. I plugged it in and hit start, then suddenly Coffee poured into my cup. It was like magic. I've never been more excited to see coffee and turned to Emilee.

"I made coffee by myself." I exclaimed clapping my hands together in excitement.

"All you did was make coffee." She replied with an unimpressed look on her face. Suddenly, I didn't feel as accomplished "And you needed my help too!"

"I didn't need your help. I could've handled making coffee by myself." I replied with a proud smirk on my face

"Is that why your coffee is spilling all over the place?" She asked.

"Yes that's why my-" is all I could say, before realizing what she said. I turned my head to see my cup is overflowing and coffee was spilling all over the place. I turned toward the machine, but found myself slipping and taking a back bump on the floor. Warm coffee spilt over my white shirt, before I noticed someone's head overshadowing mine. It couldn't have been Emilee. I looked up and saw Jasper looking down at me, shaking his head.

"You seriously couldn't make coffee right." Jasper said. I didn't know if it was a joke, but those words stung a little, especially since I tried to make it for him. Jasper unplugged the machine to stop the coffee and dropped a cloth down, that landed on my feet. "Have fun cleaning"

I sat up and looked at him as he bit into a muffin as he sat down on a chair at the table and looked at his IPhone. Emilee grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the floor, helping me as I got up rubbing my back. I then began to rub down the counter and soak up the coffee.

"Has those PWG people texted you back yet?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. I'm booked for their show during Wrestlemania Weekend. But Super Dragon sent me a text about wanting me to be at their February tapings, next week. Apparently me &amp; that Kevin guy we met last night are teaming up to face ACH &amp; AR Fox." Jasper said

"That sounds like fun." I said, liking the sound of the match

"It will be as long as Kevin can keep up. ACH and AR Fox are spot monkey's who wrestle at a faster pace than Kevin did last night. He is going to be out of place when the match happens." Jasper said, almost taking a shot at Kevin

"I'm sure he'll do fine." I replied.

"I can't have just fine, next week. PWG's a big step up for my career and now that ROH guys can't compete there, I have a chance to make a splash on the circuit." Jasper explained to me. I simply nodded, agreeing with Jasper.

**Kyle Carter Jr. POV**

So this is Ring Of Honor. They're the third biggest company in America right now and I got a personal call to come and work their tapings tonight. I was sitting in the office of head booker, Hunter Johnson. He wrestled as Delirious for a long time in ROH and occasionally makes appearances as him. Personally I didn't care. Hunter walked into the room as I sat in my chair waiting for him. Hunter sat in the chair across from me.

"So, what do you want." I said as I loudly chewed my gum

"Listed Kyle. Sinclair broadcasting told me to recruit you. You have potentiel to grow under the ROH banner. You already have the look, but you need to develop the skill." Hunter said.

"Did you just say that I lacked skill?" I practically shouted, offended at the comment.

"Kyle, you aren't the best in ring talent. But that's okay. Ring of Honor can help you become one. Tonight we are taping for February's ROH TV shows. We want you to make your debut after the Top Prospect finals." Hunter said, laying out how I'd debut. It actually sounded good.

"Am I guaranteed a contract with Ring of Honor?" I asked

"This is just a test run." Hunter said.

"Okay." I said. Atleast the door was open for me to get a contract in Ring of Honor. I walked right outside and the first person I see is former WWE Diva Maria Kanellis walking past me in my ring gear. I decided to take a look, because… well I'm Kyle Carter. Those little shorts look good around that booty. A grin spread across my face as I stared at it. I quietly said, "I think I found my next play toy."

**No One's POV**

Donovan Dijack has just won the ROH top prospect tournament as Will Ferrera rolls out of the ring and walks up the stage with his head held down. Veda Scott, Truth Martini, Jimmy Jacobs and Brutal Bob all entered the ring, applauding Donovan. Except for Truth, who's TV Champion, Jay Lethal will defend against him soon. Brutal Bob shakes his hand with a mic in his other hand.

"Donovan, I know you just wrestled a great match and earned the right to face ROH TV Champion Jay Lethal at a future date. But now that you won the top prospect tournament, you are the top choice to be my next meal ticket. This woman isn't going to get you the TV Championship. Jimmy Jacobs would probably take your shot and make you into one of the Decade's young boys. And Truth will turn on you in favor of Jay Lethal. Kid, I'm your best shot." Brutal Bob said, before Jimmy Jacobs snatches the mic from his hand earning a small pop.

"Bobby, I don't appreciate the comments you made about me. How dare you, accuse me of ever taking something that doesn't belong to me. Donovan, the Decade is all about earning your spot and you earned it. Me, BJ and Roddy spearheaded the last decade of ROH, but I believe that you could spearhead the next decade of Ring of Honor. The Decade can take you to that place. You're not a young boy in the Decade's eyes. You're the real future." Jimmy Jacobs said, before Veda Scott steps in front of Jimmy Jacobs

"Now that these two men are done talking, I would like you make my case-" Veda said, before Donovan is hit in the back with a steel chair by an unknown man. It's Keith Banks (real name: Kyle Carter Jr.). The managers all back up as the man stands Donovan falls to both knees, before Keith swings the chair into the back of Donovan again, causing a huge thud to be heard around the arena. Keith then takes a few steps back and crouches as Donovan gets up to his feet, stunned by the attack. Donovan turns around straight into a spear! The crowd boos as Keith Banks stands on his feet and soaks up the heat. All the managers look at Keith, surprised at this random debut. Keith picks up a microphone laying in the ring.

"This Top Prospect Tournament was an absolute joke. Ring Of Honor's top prospect wasn't anyone in this tournament. It was Ring of Honor's newest and brightest star, Keith Banks. You managers shouldn't be trying to scout a person like him. You should be scouting a real star like me!" Keith said, before walking past them and leaving the ring, ending the segment.

**No One's POV**

We are now in a completely different place. It kinda looks like a gym as there is around 200 people in attendance. Unlike ROH, this place is litten up. The crowd was chanting "C-Z-W!" giving you a hint of what company this is. Suddenly Taking you down by Egypt central plays as the crowd look towards the entrance stage. Out walks the debuting Tori Lake in a gold leotard with gold and white boots. The auburn haired beauty certainly gets the attention of the male dominated crowd as she struts down to the ring in her very tight ring gear. She enters the ring and is handed a microphone. We hear audible wolf whistles as a smile spreads across her face. She looks around for a bit, before the music stops.

"So this is CZW." Tori spoke getting a mild cheap pop. "I have to say...this company is disgusting"

The crowd boos loudly

"I came here with an open mind and after a minute in this poor arena, I am regretting this decision. You are a bunch of fat, ugly perverted men who came here because they don't have a girlfriend and had nothing better to do on a sunday night. And if you did have a girlfriend, then I suggest that you quit dating blind women."

"Shut the fuck up" Chants start as Tori smirks

"Don't be jealous. I'm just telling you all what you know. You all know that you will never have a chance with a girl like me. You all know that you a vulgar. You all know that you are dirty. You all know that you are ugly. You all know that-"

Suddenly Games by Cassie Steele plays and the crowd cheers loudly as Lexis V. comes out with a Kendo stick in her hand. A referee slides into the ring as Lexi enters the ring.

"What do you-" Was all Tori could say, before Lexi swung the Kendo stick into her gut

The ref rings the bell as Lexi lifts the Kendo stick over her head and smacks it across the back of Tori, sending her to the mat. The crowd chant "Lexi! Lexi! Lexi!" as she throws the kendo stick down and leaves the ring. She lifts up the ring skirt and pulls out a trash can. She throws it into the ring. Lexi then looks up at the fans with a smile. The crowd was mildly confused, but then they cheered as Lexi pulled out a Paddle with sharp spikes attached to them. Lexi slides into the ring with it, but is quickly hit over the head with a trash can from Tori Lake. Lexi drops the spiked paddle. Tori throws the trash can down and Irish whips him into the ropes. Lexi comes back only to get a dropkick. Tori then raises her arms when she gets up and curtsies for the crowd

"Show your Tits!" Chants a small, but loud portion of the crowd

Tori looks toward the group of people chanting it, with disgust. She then turned back to Lexi who was on her knees. Tori knees her on the side of the face, sending Lexi down again. Tori then stomps on Lexi's back a couple times, before dropping down to one knee and lifts Lexi up by her black hair. Tori chops her across the chest and Irish whips her toward a corner. Lexi jumps onto the second turnbuckle and springs back with a crossbody straight into a pinfall.

1…. 2.. Kick out

Lexi rolls off Tori who gets back to her feet, only for Lexi to send her down with a dropkick to the chest for the taller women. Tori backs up into the middle rope. Lexi runs at Tori, but Tori catches her with a back body drop over the ropes and onto the floor below. Tori then steps out of the ring. She stands above Lexi and stomps on her once, before looking under the ring. Tori then pulls out a cooking sheet. Lexi is on all fours at this point, but Tori slams the cooking sheet down, onto her back. Lexi yells in pain as Tori throws the cooking sheet to the side and looks under the ring again. She then pulls out a steel chair.

"Tori sucks dick!" Chants the same group of fans from earlier

Tori yells "Shut up!", before jabbing the edge of the chair into Lexi's back. Tori then slides the chair into the ring, before picking Lexi up, and rolling her inside. She gets on the ring apron and turns to the crowd to taunt. The crowd boos, before Tori gets back in. Tori picks the chair up as Lexi uses the ropes to get up. Tori swings the chair at Lexi, but Lexi ducks and dropkicks his knee! Tori falls down and hits his head against the chair! Lexi rolls over and gets up with something in her hand. Tori is on all fours crawling around the ring confused as Lexi reveals whats in her hand by raising it. It was the spiked paddled. Lexi then wound up and smacked Tori hard, on the bum with the spiked paddle! The crowd explodes as Tori jumps up, almost crying. Lexi rolls her up up in a schoolgirl as we see blood running down the leg of Tori Lake.

1…..2…..3!

"Here is your winner Lexis V.!"

**Alexandria Edwards/ Lexis V. POV**

Here I am, sitting in CZW's women's locker room. It's just me and Tori Lake right now. I was already dressed in my dark black skirt with a skull design on it, black leggings underneath, and A criminal Damage T-Shirt with a Silver studded bracelet on my right arm. In front of me was Tori Lake who had just pulled her pants down for some reason to show me her Pink G-string and a nasty gash on her ass.

"Do you see that?!" SHe practically yelled as she pointed the gash out to me

"Yes." I replied

"You caused that! I told you that I didn't want to take a spiked paddle to the butt or anywhere! But you decided to do it anyways! You were supposed to roll me up after I hit my head on the chair you dumb bitch!" Tori continued to yell as she turned around and pulled her jeans up. I stood up from my chair, not taking kindly to her calling me the 'B word'

"Dumb bitch? I was trying to entertain the crowd that wanted to see us to a big spot." I replied, defending my choice. "Besides, they liked that one spot more than anything you did during the match."

"You should listen to what I say!" Tori said "I'm better than you anyways."

"Really? You're 19 and inexperienced. Plus, a little bit of a stuck up preppy bitch." I said, absolutely sick of this girl

"Excuse me?" Tori said after a gasp

"You're not better than me, because you're five inches taller. I think you're just a chick with a attitude that you don't deserve. It was one spot that was more over than the rest of the match. I made the right call by doing it, so chill out. Also, if you think one shot to the ass with a spiked paddle is bad then you won't last long in CZW." I said

"Whatever." Tori said, clearly defeated as she rolls her eyes at me. "I don't need to be taking this from a midget. But next time I will make sure you get in trouble"

Tori then picked up her purse, swung it over her shoulder and walked past me, making sure she bumped shoulders with me. I watched her leave the room. I need to hit up some clubs and get that little girl out of my mind. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled at it and saw a text message. It read:

"_Alexandria Edwards, we would like you to appear at our Shine tapings in 2 weeks."_

CZW was a big deal for me, but Shine is even bigger. CZW doesn't have a womens division set in stone, but Shine is just a womens division. This is the call I've been waiting months for and after that conversation with Tori Lake, this couldn't have come at a better time.

**Next chapter preview: We join Jasper and Kevin as they debut for PWG. Will Kevin keep up Jasper, AR Fox and ACH or was Jasper right? Also, some other indy stuff as I debut a couple more OC's**


	7. Wrestling, Drawing, Drinking and Kissing

**No ones POV**

It was a hot crowd in Reseda as the Tag Team of Jasper Cage and Orion Slade debut against AR Fox &amp; ACH in our opening match. The bell rings as Jasper begins with AR Fox. Jasper lunges at AR Fox, but Fox jumps right over him. Jasper slides on the ring mat, before getting back up and seeing AR Fox jump in the air with a drop kick. Jasper swats his feet away in midair, but Fox lands on his feet and kicks him in the gut. AR Fox backs Jasper up into the ropes, as ACH tags in. AR Fox whips Jasper off the ropes. Orion slaps Jaspers back in a blind tag. Jasper comes back as AR Fox drops down. Jasper jumps over him and ACH connects with a springboard dropkick. Jasper rolls out of the ring as ACH and AR Fox slap hands, before turning around into a double clothesline from Orion. Orion picks AR Fox up and throws him out of the ring as ACH stands up. Orion kicks him in the gut. Orion then slows the match down by grabbing ACH's foot and twisting it. Orion wrenches at it as ACH yells out in pain.

Suddenly AR Fox is seen trying to springboard into the ring, but Orion lets of ACH's foot and catches AR Fox with a inverted atomic drop. Jasper then springboards into the ring and lands in a seated position on AR Fox's shoulders as Orion runs the opposite set of ropes. Clothesline/ Reverse Hurricanrana connects. A huge "Holy Shit!" chant errupts in Reseda as the front row smacks their hands against the ring apron. Jasper rolls backwards onto his feet at the same time ACH gets up. Jasper hits a huge dropkick that sends ACH flying over the middle rope and into the people of Reseda. Two men in the front barely get out of the way as the crowd backs up. Jasper then bounces off the ropes behind him and runs forward, before leaping over the ropes with a frosbury flop!

"This is Awesome! *Stomp Stomp Stomp* This is Awesome" chants the Reseda crowd.

Orion kicks AR Fox out of the ring as Jasper gets up on the outside and rolls ACH back in, at Orion's feet. Orion stomps on ACH's left foot, slowing the match down, but now the crowd reaction. Orion grabs his leg leg and turns him around and locks in a Single leg Boston Crab.

"Don't tap out! Don't Tap Out! Don't Tap Out!"

ACH is trying not to tap, but it's hard. The body frame and size of Orion is keeps him from moving. ACH tries to find a way out. Then, ACH slowly slips inbetween his legs, so now he is laying on his back, looking up at Orion. ACH uses his right leg to kick Orion on the chest. Orion lets go of his leg on purpose and backs up. ACH gets to his feet and Orion charges at him. ACH leaps over his head and lands on his feet. Meanwhile, Orion ran into a rope aided kick from AR Fox. Orion turns around into a Sonic Boom, which garners a huge pop from the PWG crowd and a pinfall attempt.

1…. 2…. Kick Out.

AR Fox goes for his signature Springboard 450 Splash and connects! He hooks the leg

1…. 2….Jasper breaks it up with a stomp to the back, before lunging off AR Fox's back and spearing ACH through the ropes and onto the floor.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

AR Fox stands up and sees Jasper getting to his feet. AR Fox starts jumping up and down, acting like he's about to dive. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Jasper catches him in Midair with a massive Jumping Cutter!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Jasper, ACH and AR Fox are down, but Orion Slayde is not. Orion sees the carnage on the outside, but smartly doesn't join in. Instead he exits the ring and picks ACH up, before throwing him face first into the steel post. He then notices Jasper getting up. The two talk for a second, before picking AR Fox up together and sliding him into the ring. Jasper climbs up the top turnbuckle as Orion picks AR Fox up and stands behind him. Jasper jumps off the top turnbuckle and connects with a Diving Footstomp to the chest as Orion sweep kicks the back of his leg. Orion hooks his leg.

1….2….3 and this exciting match is over

**Marisa Lopez/ Karla Olvera POV**

My voice roared in excitement as did the rest of the crowd. That opening match was electric and exciting. Jasper Cage and Orion were in the crowd celebrating. I was too far from them. In fact, I was right behind Orion and I got a good view of the man. I must say, he knows how to rock a pair of trunks. I should probably stop thinking about that thought. Even though I'm also a wrestler, I know he's too cool to be with me. I'm kind of a nerd. A couple minutes passed, before the next match began. I saw Trevor Lee begin to make his entrance. This was match was going to be great...then the light on my Key chain was going off, which meant my car alarm was going off. I sighed as I ran out of the arena to see what was happening.

Of course, it was nothing exciting at all. Nothing was there. No robber, no thief, not even a squirrel was around.

"This was a waste of time." I said as I clicked on a button on my keychain to turn off the alarm. I'm happy nothing bad happened to my car, but this was pretty boring. "I'm missing a match for absolutely nothing."

I began to walk back to the venue when I saw some dude outside on a notebook. He had shaggy black hair. He was only a little bit taller than I am. I didn't know whether I should talk to him or not. He seemed like he was in his own world. I was walking toward him quicker than I thought so I made a quick decision

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him as I approached. There was a brief moment of silence. I was kinda ignored as he was in his notebook doing something. I stood there for a good few seconds, before it seemed like I was getting the cold shoulder. "Hello? Are you there"

I waved my hand in front of him, he finally looked up at me. His eyes were a combination Blue and Green. It kinda caught me off guard

"Are you talking to me?" He asked

"Uh...yeah." I said, after getting over the eyes.

"I was just trying to draw." He said

"You draw?" I asked, before he walked right past me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going elsewhere. Sorry for ignoring you earlier." He said, not even looking back at you

"Who are you?" I asked, watching him.

"The names Demarco Saint." He said, still walking away from me. I watched him leave until he was out of my seeing distance, before going back in. That was certainly an interesting run in.

**Jasper Cage P.O.V.**

The show was over as we had all decided to head down to a bar to celebrate. Zahra was right next to me in a booth we decided to sit at. She's been staying with me for the past few weeks. She's probably the only women that's in my bed that I haven't felt up on. Kevin was with us and we knew a couple of people were coming. Kevin was in his jeans and a t-shirt with some stupid saying on it. I was decked out in some dark black jeans and a long sleeve black collared shirt with a gray skull design on the lower left portion of the shirt. It was unbuttoned and exposed my white undershirt. Zahra was dressed in black leggings and one of A Day to Remember T-shirts, underneath an unbuttoned red lumberjack shirt.

"There's the next biggest tag team." Came the voice of Alexandra Flint. She had two friends with her. Alexandra bent over and gave Kevin a hug. I recognized one friend as Lexi or Alexandria Edwards. The other one, I didn't recognize. She was African American women that was at a small 5'4. Her hair was weirdly black and blonde. Her skin was bronze and her body was curvy. She then sat on my lap, catching me off guard.

"You look pretty mysterious. I wonder if you know how to dance." She said. Her breath reeked of alcohol

"Here's your answer. I don't" I dryly reply

"Why is she already drunk Alexandra?" Zahra asked, almost annoyed at this drunk chick.

"I blame Lexi. She should've been watching Adrienne." Alexandra said, pointing at Alexandria and revealing her name to me.

"It's not my fault. Just because we shared a hotel room doesn't mean I have to babysit her." Alexandria said

"Who cares? We're here for a good time." Before we all hear some commotion at the entrance of the bar.

"Oh great." Alexandria said utterly annoyed

"What is it?" Zahra asked

"It's Tori." Alexandria "She is literally the biggest bitch I've ever met."

"Zahra, she's bad news on the indy circuit. She is so rude and she gets away with it, because she's so pretty." Alexandra explains as we see her walk past the table in tight pink leather pants and a bunch of men behind her. I decided to take a look myself because I'm a man

"I can see why." I said

"Jasper!" Zahra screamed as if she was my wife.

"What?" I asked, as Adrienne wraps her arms around my neck. "Will you get off me?"

"Don't fight it Jasper. She's drunk and looking to dance for you." Alexandra said

"She can't dance with a broken leg." Zahra said as she crossed her arms, looking at her.

"I'm not breaking her leg." I replied as the other three look at each other, as if I misinterpreted what Zahra said

"What a moron." Lexi faintly said, I ignored the comment.

"Here Zahra. Tag out." I said, before forcing Adrienne off my lap and into Zahra's

"I don't want to do this." Zahra whined as I stood up.

"Too bad." I said, before patting her on the head. "I'm going to go and get some more beer."

I walked away from the table and to the other side of the bar where the bartender was and Tori Lake was seated with many men trying to buy her drinks and probably a way into her pants.

"Yo, Bartender. Get me five beers." I said

"Yes sir." He said, before pulling out four bottles of beer and sliding them in front of me. I grabbed two in each hand, before trying to walk away, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I noticed the pink nail polish. I looked at the person these hands belonged to. Of course, it was the Auburn haired beauty, Tori Lake. My golden brown eyes stared deep into her grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Are you not buying me a drink." Tori asked, almost expecting that I would.

"Why the hell would I?" I asked

"Every other guy is doing it." She replied

"I ain't a horny virgin, so I have no reason to." I replied, surprising her and pissing off the couple of guys next to her.

"What the hell did you say?" One guy yelled. Tori quickly stood up and put her hand in his front of his face.

"You and your friends can leave now." She said, surprising me. I would've expected her to love this attention from these losers. THe guys quickly backed down and walked away. She turned around to face me.

"I didn't need you to help." I told her

"I know, but I didn't want you to waste your time on beating them. I'd rather have you waste your time on me." Tori said.

"What?" I asked out of shock and because I had no idea what she was suggesting

"I was thinking that you and me should have a little fun." Tori said with a smile.

"A little fun." I asked, raising a brow

"Yes, like this." She quietly whispered, before grabbing the back of my head and pressing her lips against mine. I didn't even try to fight. I have no idea what this chick really is all about. But I'm about to enjoy the ride and she'll also be enjoying a ride.

**A/N: Long time no see guys. I'm back. Anyways, I'm going to probably put the rating up to M, because there might be a sex scene happening (it's not random, it plays into the story.) So, Tori and Jasper is a thing. Adrienne is probably going to have a big hangover. Also, Marissa met Demarco Saint. We got a few debuts this chapter**

**Next chapter preview: Tori &amp; Jasper are an item and Zahra has to cope with it. Also Alexandria is wrestling in Shine with Adrienne Collins. Plus, Keith Banks tries to make a move on Maria Kanellis.**

**Vote on the poll on my profile **


	8. Marisa's ribbed and Tori's crying

**Zahra's POV**

It was the day after the PWG show. I had hitched a ride with Alexandra and her two friends, Lexis and Adrienne. They were a wild bunch. Especially, that Adrienne lady. She was very merry that day. I wonder how she is when she isn't wasted. I actually should be wondering about where the hell Jasper was last night. He completely ditched me. I sat by the counter drinking tea, waiting for him to come out of his room. The door opened and my favorite punk walked out, groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where in the bloody hell were you last night, young man?" I asked demandfully

"Nowhere mom." He cracked, making me feel older than I am. Jasper grabbed a muffin from the counter next to me and sat on top of the counter.

"I'm being serious Jasper, you could've gotten hurt." I said, upset with him for not taking me seriously.

"I think I can handle myself." Jasper replied as he took a bite out of the muffin, before I grabbed it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Tell me where you were or you're not getting this muffin back." I said, trying to outsmart him.

"You can keep the muffin. It tastes expired." Jasper said

"It's not expired, it's sugar free." I replied. "It's good for you."

"Jeez… you really know how to ruin my diet of absolute junk." Jasper said, trying to use his snarky humor to make change the subject.

"Jasper, can we not talk about the muffin and talk about what you were doing last night?" I said, growing agitated with the man.

"It's pretty hard when it's right there in front of me...mocking me...making fun of me." Jasper said. Usually this would bring a smile to my face, but right now I wanted some answers.

"Jasper!" I shouted loudly, making him back up. "Tell me where you were last night after you ditched us at the bar!"

"Does it really matter? Why do you even care?" Jasper said, clearly hiding something

"Because I care about you." I said looking into his dreamy golden brown eyes.

"I care about you tooz' he said, sweetly. Before ruining it with "...even if you have a poor choice a muffins."

"Jasper, please just tell me why you ditched us." I asked almost done with this banter.

"I was making out with a girl." Jasper admits

This made me upset. Not only did he ditch me. He ditched me for another woman. I know we're not together, but he's practically my man and I was his woman. Or atleast I thought so.

"And the girl was Tori Lake." He added

"What?" I shouted at him in disbelief. "You ditched us for the biggest bitch in independent wrestling."

"Hey, you don't even know her." Jasper said, actually defending her.

"Neither do you!" I fired back

"I might after tonight." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"We're going out on a date." Jasper revealed as I felt like my heart was cracked. A date...with her? Jasper and Tori were going out on a date. This absolutely sucked.

**Alexandria Edwards POV**

Today I was booked to wrestle for Shine. They were taping shows tonight. I've worked here before and know most of the other girls. I'm actually a regular. I have a match tonight and I am looking forward to it. Well, I would be looking forward to it, had my opponent not been stupid and gotten wasted the night before. Right now I was being a good friend to Adrienne by holding her hair while she vomited into the the toilet that was in the locker room.

"You shouldn't be partying before a big show." Laura Dennis AKA Cherry Bomb said as she stood beside us. Adrienne lifted her head from the toilet and looked back at her

"Girl, quit being a killjoy. I'm not even hungover that bad." She replied. I tested this theory by flicking her in the head, quit clearly caused some head trauma. "Don't do that Lexi."

"I thought you weren't hungover." I said with a laugh. Suddenly some Latina girl walked up to us. I didn't recognize her at all. She was a DBZ Crop top and very high waisted black shorts. She also had glasses on.

"Who are you?" Laura asked

"I'm Marisa Lopez." She said with an almost too cute smile. "I'm going to be jobbing to Havok in the Dark match."

"That's good for you….I guess." I said a little confused by her upbeat attitude. I get that it's good to get booked, but I don't get why she'd be happy to job.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. Is you friend okay." Marisa asked looking over my shoulder to Adrienne who was still blowing chunks.

"Don't mind her. She just had a little bit too much to drink last night." I replied.

"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you all. I need to get changed. My match is in an hour." Marisa explained before shaking mine and Cherry's hand. She left as Adrienne turned back toward me and Cherry

"We're ribbing her aren't we?" Adrienne asked, knowing the answer

"Hell yeah. We need to see how peppy the girl will be if we screw with her." I said with a smile

"What do you have planned?" Cherry asked

"I'm going to call Kevin to pick up a costume for me on his way to the show." I said with a chuckle. Kevin was coming down here anyway to support us, so I might as well have him run an errand

"A costume? I like this idea, already." Adrienne said standing up. I felt like I should've said something about his breath.

**No One's POV (ROH)**

It was a rare house show in Chicago Ridge tonight for the ROH crew. The crowd had just witnessed TV Champion Jay Lethal defeat Michael Elgin. The next match saw Cheeseburger and "The Real Top Prospect" Keith Banks going at it. A loud "Cheeseburger!" chant is heard as the bell rings. Keith quickly shuts the chants down by clotheslining the holy hell out of him. Keith then picks the smaller wrestler up and nails him with a Kiethplex. The crowd boos as he pins him

1…..2…..3

The bell rings as Keith demands a mic. Quickly one is handed to him.

"This is what they gave me tonight? I'm the biggest young star in this company and they have the nerve to put me in the ring with Cheeseburger." Keith said, before pausing

"You can't wrestle" chants the crowd over and over. Keith brushes it off

"I am the man who assaulted the fake top prospect, Donovan Dijack. I am the man who will this company to the mainstream in the wrestling world. I am the next big thing in this company and having me fight Cheeseburger is an absolute joke and a disgrace to my talents. I didn't leave a scholarship to play football to wrestle a Chocolate midget in front of people who don't appreciate talent." Kyle said, before pausing and noticing Cheeseburger get up. "You stupid little idiot."

Kyle then ran toward Cheeseburger and ran the mic into his forehead. Kyle started to stomp on his body, before a mild pop is head. Kyle then turns around to see Donovan behind his. Dijack swings, but Kyle ducks and runs out of the ring, not wanting anything to do with him.

**Kyle Carter Jr/ Keith Banks POV**

I stood in my tights waiting backstage for a certain woman to walk bye. There was a Mike Bennet vs Jay Briscoe match going on for the ROH World Championship. Maria was going to be sent to the back as a spot and I was waiting for my chance to strike. I found out that Mike would be in Japan next week with Matt Tavan. While he's doing whatever with Matt. I could be scoring with Maria. Finally I saw the red head walk my way.

"Hey Maria." I called out. She looked right at me and walked up to me.

"Hey Keith. What do you want?" Maria asked

"I heard Mike Bennet isn't going to be in town for Valentines day next week. I know you'll be feeling lonely, so I'd be more than happy to keep you company." I said with a flirtatious wink and grin

"I'm married!" She shouted

"I know. But is it a satisfying marriage? Can he make you feel like woman like I can? Can he even go for more than five minutes?" I said, making Maria gasp at my shot at his manhood. "I personally don't think he could. I personally think you should be with a real man, even if it's only for one night."

I then hand Maria a piece of paper with my number on it.

"Call me if you're interested." I say, giving her a grin, before walking away. The seeds have been planted. Now I watch as my plan to get her grows

**Nobody POV**

We are now at Shine. Havok and a debuting Kara Olvera were about to start the show with a dark match. Kara was outmatched as far as height goes, so she circle around the bigger woman, keeping her distance. Kara through a swift kick to her left leg, but it didn't have much effect. Havok tried to grab her right leg, but Kara pulled it back and made Havok bend over a little. Kara quickly delivers a kick to her shoulder, but Havok quickly puts her hand around Kara's throat, showing that it didn't affect her. Havok backed Kara into the corner forcefully. Havok lifts Kara up onto the top turnbuckle, but Kara takes advantage by leaning back and locking in an armbar, while draping Havoks arm over the ropes. The crowd popped for it, but Havok showed amazing power hy single handedly lifting Kara back in the ring and slamming her down back first in the ring mat.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Havok is one knee and looking pissed at Kara. She stands up and waits as Kara slowly gets to her feet. Havok walks forward only for Kara to come at her with a Palm strike. The crowd cheered for a millisecond, before Havok fired back with a big boot to send the little nerd down. Kara was sprawled across the mat as Havok reached down put her hand around her throat. Havok lifts her up to her feet and then into the air for a chokeslam.

1….2….3!

**Marisa Lopez/ Kara Olvera POV**

It was after the match and I was finishing up a shower. The match I had was a squash, but I must have pleased the guys who book this show. They asked to come back and wrestle for them. I got my foot in the door with that match. Hopefully next time, I'm on an actual show and not a dark match. I turn the water off and wrap my towel around my body to cover up my goodies...or lack thereof. I walk out into the locker room, where the woman were talking. The show had ended, but they made me take a shower last. Something about the newbies can wait. I opened my locker to find out that my clothes weren't there. Only my shoes and what looked like a schoolgirl outfit for sluts. I looked in my bag and saw no clothes. I turned to the roster, not knowing who did it.

"Has anyone seen my clothes?" I asked

"Yup" Replied Alexandria

"Where?" I asked, relieved

"We all threw them away. But we felt bad, so we got you some new clothes." She said, referring to the costume.

"You're kidding me…" I said, knowing that the womens locker room was ribbing me.

"Nope. Welcome to the locker room." She said, before patting me on the back. The entire locker room laughed at me in unison. I had to keep my cool and not punch anyone so I can get bookings. Besides it's just one joke. I decided to play along and put on the costume. The white shirt button up dress was really tight on the chest, even though I didn't have much there. What made it worse is that my entire abdomen and waist was showing on only the goodies were covered. The skirt wasn't much better. It stopped right underneath my butt. I'm going to be honest. I looked like a hooker and I didn't like it.

"Look whos playing along." Cherry Bomb said to me, happy. At least I'm getting respect by wearing this thing. I had decided to leave at this point. I grabbed my bag and walk out. Trying the keep the skirt from flying up and hoping no man saw me. I went through the door at the back of the arena to avoid fans taking photos of me like this.

"So that's why Alexandria wanted the costume." Came a voice. I froze in fear as I saw Orion Slayde standing there and revealing the mastermind behind this. "I guess she ribbed you or something."

I couldn't speak. This attractive man was in front of me and I looked like a hooker he was about to pay for. I was frozen in fear and he knew it.

"My names Kevin Donohue by the way." He said offering his hand. Damn, he's so hot and cool at the same time.

"I'm...Marisa Lopez." I replied after gathering my bearing and shaking his hand. I was sweating right now heavily. That was until I felt a breeze and saw his head move down and a small chuckle escape his lips. I didn't want to look down but I had to. I saw the skirt going up and him getting a view of my...uh...'bald eagle'. I let go of his hand and pulled it down. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay." Kevin quickly said. I didn't even reply. I was really embarrassed. I quickly ran past him to my car and saw in there for a moment.

"I'm going to get payback on Alexandria." I said as I put the back of the head on the headrest of my car.

**Tori Lake POV**

So here I am on a boardwalk with a man by the name of Jasper Cage. I decided to wear a fashionable sparkly pink dress. He didn't even put in any effort. All he did was put a hoodie on. This guy is completely different from any other man I've dated. It's like he doesn't even try. The night sky was beautiful as was the water under us. Even if this guy wasn't the best, he picked a nice place to be. Besides, it won't last anyways. I don't like keeping guys around

"I love the scenery here." I said as I stopped to look at the ocean

"Yeah it's really nice. I used to sneak out here all the time." Jasper said as he stood next to me leaning over a wooden post. For the first time I saw a genuine smile from this guy. Not a grin or a smirk, but a real smile.

"You sneaked out? You must have driven your parents crazy." I said. Jasper instantly paused. He stopped the smiling and looked up at the stars. Thinking of what to say next.

"Yeah…" He simply said

"I never knew you could smile without seeming like a complete smartass." I said, trying to change the subject. He turned his head

"I never knew you could go five minutes without being a rude bitch, but this date's proved me wrong." Jasper said, catching me off guard

"Bitch?" I asked confused

"Bitch. That's how everyone describes you." Jasper replied in a nonchalant tone.

"People don't understand me." I said no longer facing him and staring out into the stars

"What's there to understand? You're just some spoiled rich girl who thinks she's better than everyone else. Honestly I don't know why you're like that. You're no better than any other girl I've seen on the street. Just because daddy bought you a life and you sleep with tons of dudes, doesn't make you better than anyone." Jasper said. It hit me hard. The way he said it. It was almost cold hearted and venomous. I don't know if he meant anything by it or if he was just telling another sarcastic joke like he's been saying this entire date. Not only that he mentioned my dad. My deadbeat father. He also mentioned the word boyfriend. I looked down as I felt the warmth of my tear come down my face

"You don't understand" I said, before looking up at him. My blood was hot and emotions were high as memories flooded me.

"What?" He gently said, almost taken aback by my reaction

"No one understands!" I yelled at him making the guy taking a few steps back, before dramatically dropping to my knees and crying. I quietly whispered "No one will ever suffer the pain I feel."

I saw there feeling cold and alone in my pink dress. Crying as my make up ran down my face. The memories of beating my ex gave me were coming back to me. Suddenly I was shocked as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. These arms belonged to Jasper. I stopped sobbing as I buried my face into his chest.

"I don't know your past, but I do know that it's over and that you can't let it hold you back. Tori, one day someone will come into your life and help you through whatever pain you have." He gently whispered into my ear. I stopped sobbing as we hugged, kneeling on the boardwalk. His voice had soothed me.

"I think I found the person who will help me." I whisper into his ear, before I press my lips against his for a long and passionate kiss under the night stars. When I first saw Jasper, I thought one night stand. But after those pair of sentences, I think I found my future husband. He might seem like an asshole. But after those words. He seems like a hero. My hero. And for the first time in over a year...I felt safe.

**A/N: Aw Jasper isn't completely horrible as a person and neither is Tori. BTW, when Jasper was talking about a person who comes into your life, he was referring to Zahra. Speaking of Zahra, she isn't happy. But she bought sugar free muffins so she can screw off. Anyways Marisa is getting ribbed by the girls and is looking for some payback after being embarrassed in front of Kevin. Poor girl. Lucky Kevin though :D. Also Keith Banks seems to be messing with Maria. Will he bag her or will Mike Bennet punch him in the face**

**Preview: It's valentines day and Kevin spends it...by meeting a debuting Jordan Smith. Also, will Keith score with Maria. Tori and Jasper have some sexy time and Our favorite Brit, Zahra is left alone to do nothing on this day as a result. All that and more. Also Alice was taken out of the fic by the owner so I guess her spot might be open if someone new wants to take it. Also tell me you're favorite OC in reviews. Other than yours (That's debuted)**


End file.
